Silver Lining
by Shanley.Rawdon
Summary: Scarlett is determined to make her marriage work and heads to Charleston to convince Rhett that she loves him. But Rhett won't be convinced and leaves her in Charleston waiting for divorce papers.
1. Home to Tara

Disclaimer- I do not own Gone With the Wind or any characters found in the book. They are the property of the Margaret Mitchell Estate.

I do however, own the plotline and all original characters.

But if you want to sue me, I'd be glad to give you everything I have-it's just BILLS!

This disclaimer applies to all chapters.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scarlett stepped off the train, her lovely eyes searching the depot for Will. The late September sun caressed the lily white skin just as the gentle breeze rustled the stiff black skirt.

"Scarlett!" the sound drew her gaze to a tall, sandy haired man, with pale blue eyes, a peg leg, and a piece of straw between his teeth.

"Will! I am so glad to lay eyes on you." She cried, as he came toward her. She awkwardly threw her arms around him in a a gesture so foreign to Katie Scarlett O' Hara that anyone who'd known her would have been shocked.

"I sure was sorry to hear 'bout Miz Melly, Scarlett. "

The bright smile slipped from Scarlett's lips. 'Yes,' she reminded herself, 'Melly is dead and Rhett has left me. I can't pretend anymore that it isn't so.'

"When I was talkin' bout it with Sue, Ella heard us. I'm sorry 'bout it, as I thought you should be the one to tell 'em, but it can't be helped now." Will informed her, leading the way towards the carriage Scarlett hired for Tara.

"Don't worry about it, Will. It doesn't matter." She was secretly elated that the burden of telling the children that their beloved Aunt Melly was dead had been lifted from her slender shoulders. She wouldn't be able to bear the heartbreak on their faces. As it stood, she was still the one that had to tell them that their Uncle Rhett was gone forever, too. He didn't even have the excuse of death, damn him! He could go on and do it to hurt her, but what about Wade Hampton and Ella? He always ran on and on about how much he loved them, and how bad a parent, she –the one who risked everything for them- was.

Scarlett was jerked out of her reminiscing at the touch of Will's hand to her elbow, helping her into the carriage. As the coachman headed for Tara, Will apologized once more.

"We were sorry not to make it to Atlanta for Miz Melly's funeral. But with Sue being in her condition and all we-"

Scarlett tuned him out. Yes, it was true. Two days ago, Melly, her Melly, her dearest and only friend, her sister was laid into the red clay that so many of her loved ones had died fighting for. She remembered how the rain had poured into the tiny grave, even as they lowered the tiny coffin. She felt the warm torrents of tears sliding down her cheeks, not caring that the fat old cats of Atlanta society were staring and whispering towards her. After that, though, nothing was remembered. Tessa, her maid had said she had fainted as soon as the first lump of clay was thrown over the dreadful box that held Melly. Scarlett wondered briefly who would have bothered to catch her. Who ever it was, shouldn't have. She should have been left there, lying in the cold Georgia rain until she froze to death. She could have died right there, where a large part of her heart was buried. Right under that little head stone that read, "Eugenie Victoria 'Bonnie Blue' Butler", and that awfully tiny marble slab dedicated to her unborn child, the one that read only, "Baby Butler- Never known, Forever Mourned."

Something Will had said brought Scarlett back to the horrid present.

"I'm sorry, Will, my mind was wandering, what was it you were asking me?" Scarlett asked.

Will looked at her, his blue eyes overflowing with curiousity. "I asked you if Captain Butler would be following you to Tara soon."

The walls of the carriage began to fall in towards her. She couldn't hold it in anymore! The tears came and were slow to stop. "Oh, Will. Rhett…he- he- he left me. He said he ran out of love for me, he said oh, Will he asked for a divorce! A divorce!"

Her brother in law put a lean arm around her shoulders. When the tears ebbed, he prodded her a bit. "When?" he asked gently.

"The day Melly di- The day Melly left." Scarlett sobbed into his shoulder, unable to say the word 'died.'

"I'm sorry, Scarlett. Don't b'lieve I know how any man, gentleman or not, could do that to a woman at such a time."

"I deserved it! I was so terrible to him. I was, Will, oh you cannot know how awful I was!"

'Yes, I could." Will replied, very quietly. "It seems Wade has heard very much that has been said b'tween you 'n Captain Butler."

Scarlett groaned. "Then you do know, and it's far worse that you do! What must you think of me?"

"Well, from Wade told me, it seems you said some mighty mean things, but that husband of your'n deserved 'em from the things he said to you. Wade said he was starting to wish that Captain Butler had never married you. He was so mean to ya."

"Oh! He mustn't. He mustn't hate Rhett! I- I deserved every word he threw at me."

Will removed the straw fom between his jaws. "Well, I don't reckon you did, Scarlett. Ain't no man alive who has the right to treat a woman the way you was treated. Now I ain't makin' excuses for you, neither. But you ain't half so bad as all them damn uppity folks would have everyone believe. If any of them had had the gumption to do what you done, They would've."

Scarlett's heart swelled with affection for this man. He seemed to really and truly understand her. To understand that everything she did was for love of her Family, for love of Tara.

The Carriage turned down the drive toward her home, and she began to fix her appearance. The freshly white washed bricks stood proudly on the hill, new shutters were at every window and the yard was just as green and lush as before the war. She saw the white fields of cotton, and reached for Will's hand as tears stung her eyes. "Thank you, Will. For letting me fix up Tara. Now, now you see what it once was!"

"I could hardly send them men you done sent here back to Atlanta. It was mighty sly of ya to do us that way, too."

Scarlett dimpled. She had hired some folks to work the fields at Tara and sent them off without so much as telling Will and Sue. "I'll bet Sue was glad to get it, though wasn't she? I would have loved to see her face when she realized she was going to have a carriage, and a gardener, and a coachman and a butler and two more maids."

Even as the words left her mouth, she caught sight of her sister, belly swollen to the point of disbelief. "My God, Will Benteen! Don't tell me Sue is expecting again!"

Will nodded, abandoning the opportunity to scold Scarlett for not listening to him earlier. The carriage rolled to a stop and Scarlett lept out. No sooner had her tiny foot touched the ground than did Suellen start whining.

"I wish you would've given us more notice, Scarlett. We're cramped enough as it is in here without shifting around to make room for you. You've got that big fancy house in Atlanta, what do you need to come here for? It's bad enough that you send your children here without even asking, but you too? You'd think you could have sent us some money to build on to the house, too. What good is fresh paint, and new shutters when we're bursting at the seams of this house anyway?"

Scarlett glared. "You hush! This is just as much my home as it yours. More if you count my blood sweat and tears that are in this land. If you want to have more room, then go take your brood out to the slave cabins. Maybe all of you can fit into a few of them!"

Suellen gasped and turned away from her sister. Scarlett heard tiny feet running towards her. Wade and Ella came speeding onto the porch, followed closely by their five little cousins. She knelt to the floor. "Come give Mother a hug, children." Ella quickly scampered into Scarlett's embrace, while Wade looked at his mother strangely. 'Great balls of Fire!' thought Scarlett. 'He looks positively afraid of me!' She begrudgingly admitted that he had a bit of a reason to, but really! It wasn't as if she never hugged her older two children. Well, maybe that wasn't very true. Most signs of affection were reserved for Bonnie, with Wade and Ella getting only the leftovers. 'Well, Bonnie is gone now. I'll do for them what I wanted to do for her.' She silently resolved.

Her five nieces assaulted her as soon as Ella stepped away. A chorus of, "Auntie Scarlett!'s" went up, and there were little girls surrounding her, demanding to know what she brought them to play with.

"Yes, Molly, I am glad to see you. No, there are no dolls this time, Mary. I'm sorry Cynthia, but Auntie's store was plum out of cinnamon sticks. I'm glad you like Ella's pretty clothes, Janie, of course you can have them when she is too big." Then to the youngest, who at 2 years old didn't know Scarlett. "Hello, Lizzy. I am your very own Auntie Scarlett. Yes, Ella and Wade's mother, and your own mama's sister."

Scarlett finally stood. Mammy greeted her with out stretched arms. "Miz Scarlett, honey chile. I sho did Miz my lamb. You come on in here and tell ole' Mammy 'bout everything that troublin' ya."

The children were all sent away, with Scarlett promising Wade and Ella that they would have a picnic tomorrow to chat and then she would tell them everything they wanted to know.

"….And then he just left Mammy. He didn't care. He doesn't love me anymore. And now… Now I don't know what I shall do!" Scarlett cried into mammy's apron.

The big dark hand rubbed her lambs back. "Miz Scarlett, why you let Mist' Rhett do you that way? You know he'll be comin' back, he aluss do. But I done tole ya and tole ya that it ain't no way fo' a gempmum to treat a lady, no Maam. I say you goes over dar to Charleston South Cahlina and you show him that you is his wife in the eyes of Gawd Ahmighty and the State of Gawgia and every right thinking man or woman that ever knowd it!"

"Oh, Mammy, but how can I do that? Rhett hates me! He never wants to see me again. He said he'd come back enough to keep gossip down, but- but he'd rather a divorce."

"Honey, I knowed you since I slapped that fus' pair of diapers on yo' bottom. I know you ain't aimin ter let Mist' Rhett leave without saying good bye to dem chillens is ya? And wut, you think ole' Mammy ginna let him leave wifout sayin' so long to her? No'm I ain't aimin ter let dat happen. You'se gwine tell Mist' Rhett that I been pesterin' you fo a long time ter let me go see Miss Pauline and Miss Eulalie. . . And ain't it Gawds own trufe? It high time you go see 'em and I sho would like to they faces agin befo' I pass."

Scarlett's mouth dropped open. "Oh, mammy don't talk like that. .. You . . . You can't die. Not ever."

Mammy stroked Scarletts black curls. "Miz Scarlett, everyone's got ter die some day. Ole' mammy be nearly 80 years ole' and I been sick fo' so long, Miz Scarlett. I'll be goin' soon. "

"Sick? Mammy. . . Mammy why didn't you tell me you were sick?

I need to get you to a doctor!"

The old woman laughed. "Miz Scarlett, ain't no doctah in Gawgia who'd treat me. 'Sides I'm past helpin'. Don't you worry none about it. I'll be back wif Miss Ellen and yo' Pa, and I'll tek care of Miz Bonnie, and Miz Melly and that baby of yourn. Ole Mammy be happier when she gone. 'Sides it sho do mek a good 'scuse fo ya ter go to Mist' Rhett, don't it?"

Late that night, Scarlett was still mulling over Mammy's words. Never in her life had she imagined Mammy to be sick. Never had she considered the possibility that Mammy would ever die. But she seemed content with it. How could anyone want to die? How could Mammy want to leave her, the children?


	2. To Charleston

I want to thank my reviewers, I was so very touched.

Individual shout outs following this chapter.

I do not own Gone With the Wind.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just to clear this up-- I changed the year to 1872 from 1874, though yes, I know that this is incorrect. Why did I do it? Well, cause that's the joy of fanfiction! You have the opportunity to explore different avenues, no matter how minute.

Scarlett packed up the left over fried chicken, corn bread and potato salad she and the children had enjoyed for lunch. The whole picnic she had avoided questions about Melly. Now it was time to face them.

"Alright. I'm ready, children." She said, slowly, as if it pained her to say the words.

Ella scooted toward her. "Is it true Aunt Melly is gone?"

She wanted to shout that of course it was true, why else would they be sitting here having this talk. But she couldn't blame Ella for her disbelief when she was experiencing the same thing.

When Scarlett looked up from her hands to answer, Wade was shocked at the dull look to his mother's normally dancing eyes. He averted his gaze to avoid it.

"Yes, Ella. It is true."

The tears slowly came up to fill Ella's hazel eyes. 'I should comfort her. Melly would want me to.' So, though her arms felt as though they were chained to the ground, she managed to reach them out to the children. Ella was quick to rush into them. Wade held back. "Come here Wade Hampton. " Scarlett pleaded softly. "Please give Mother a hug." Her eyes though, were calling, 'Don't leave me, too!'

So the boy followed his sister into his mothers embrace. There the small family stayed, crying and laughing over memories with Melly. Then Ella's tiny voice quipped, "Mother, where is Uncle Rhett. Why isn't he here with us. Doesn't he know that we need him?" The hurt in that voice tore at Scarlett's heart. She couldn't tell them. How could she tell them that the man they knew as their father had left them for good?

Instead she told them what mammy had told her to. "Uncle Rhett is in Charleston. We are to meet him there in a weeks time. How would you like to meet your grandmother, darlings?"

So 6 days later, Scarlett, Mammy, Tessa, Wade and Ella boarded the train bound for Charleston. The ride was dreadfully long, and Scarlett kept thinking of the last time she had made the trip. Ten years ago, now. In 1862, when Wade was just an infant. She was not looking forward to Rhett's scolding when they arrived at Eleanor Butler's home. She just hoped that Rhett would consider his Mother before causing a scene.

Miss Eleanor had the fragrance of lemon verbena wafting around her, just as had Ellen O' Hara- her own Mother, she was also such a tiny woman, no taller than Scarlett and very thin, too. 'Such a tiny lady bearing such a big man.' Scarlett laughed at the absurdity of the last thought. Of course Rhett was not always the man she knew. She remembered those dreadful weeks after Bonnie had passed. How kind Miss Eleanor had been. Hopefully she would not wonder too much at the sudden appearance of her daughter in law and step grandchildren. When the train pulled into the depot in Charleston, it was raining in sheets. "Tessa!" Scarlett called sharply. "Fetch us a carriage. I'll not have my children catch cold in this weather."

As the hired carriage drew ever nearer to the Butler home on the Battery, Scarlett's heart hammered ever more against her breast bone.

Mammy had said she would explain to Rhett. But certainly he wouldn't believe it. He would accuse her of forcing Mammy to lie to him. . .as if she had ever been able to force Mammy to do anything!

The wheels of the vehicle ground to a stop. When the coachman opened the door, Scarlett commanded him, "Wait here. When I see my mother in law I will send Tessa back with your pay." Jerking her head, Scarlett motioned for her maid to follow her. The bell rang once, twice, three times. Scarlett sighed. Just as she prepared herself to leave, the heavy door flew open to reveal Eleanor Butler. "I'm sorry about the wait, you see my Butler is off with my son- Scarlett! Oh, do come in! What a pleasure to see you. Rhett said you were unable to make the trip due to- well never mind. I am so very glad you could come, and Rhett will be too! Where are your things, dear? Surely you plan on staying here. You simply must. After all Rhett will be back soon."

"Hello, Miss Eleanor. My things are down with the carriage." She withdrew her money pouch and gave Tessa the fare. "Have him bring our things up and he will get his tip."

She smiled at her mother in law. "I do hope you don't mind, but I've brought my children with me, as well as their Mammy."

Eleanor ushered Scarlett in out of the cold rain. 'Of course I don't mind, dear. I always told Rhett he should bring my other grandchildren to see me the next time he came with Bonnie."

A lump formed in Scarlett's throat and tears threatened to spill out of her eyes at the mention of her youngest. ''That is very kind of you Miss Eleanor. I am sure the children will love you." She heard them scampering up to her. Mammy was shepherding them up the walk. Scarlett opened the front door. "Here they are now, Miss Eleanor. Wade Hampton, Ella, I would like you to meet Miss Eleanor, your Uncle Rhett's mother." Wade bowed and Ella shyly curtsied. The older Mrs. Butler knelt to speak to them as Scarlett gave the coachman his tip.

"Hello, Wade, Hello Ella. We shall have to go on a tour of the house so you can pick out your favorite rooms for your very own."

Ella's face lit up. "Our very own? You mean we needn't sleep in a nursery, Miss Eleanor?"

"Not at all if you don't wish to. Please Ella, do call me grandmama. Come, Scarlett we must get you settled. I'll have Timothy bring your things up."

So Scarlett followed her mother in law through out the house, admiring silk brocade sofas and plush carpets. The decorating was light but tasteful, very much like Ellen's decorating sense. She imagined Rhett as a child, playing in these romms, causing trouble just as he still did. The corner of Scarlett's mouth upturned at the thought. She hoped he waited at least until the children were asleep before hollering at her.

Scarlett watched the children as they rushed in and out of different rooms.

She was suddenly quite frightened. Frightened that Rhett would not respond the way she hoped and frightened that the children would not be able to subdue his certain anger. She recalled the look on his face when she insisted upon going with him to Charleston. He did not want her there. He wanted to escape her, escape the life they should have built together……escape the memories of the lives they destroyed--- together.

Miss Eleanors voice brought her out of her wool-gathering. "This is Rhett's room, Scarlett, I'll have Timothy move your things in here at once."

Her daughter- in - law's mind raced. Rhett would be livid to find her in his bedroom, even more upset that she had allowed it, and probably murderous because he would not be able to explain to his mother why he wanted her out.

"Thank you very much, Miss Eleanor, but I'm afraid I'm coming down with something of a cold, and I would not want Rhett to catch it, too. Would there be another room I could use, just until I'm sure this cold has left my body?" Scarlett grinned inwardly. With that excuse, Rhett couldn't blame her for using his mother to sneak into his bedroom, but the arrangement would only last as long as Scarlett thought necessary.

A faint expression of concern crossed the older womans face. "Of course, my dear. How kind of you to take Rhett's health into consideration. There is a lovely room that joins Rhett's by a door. You can use that until you're feeling better."

Scarlett's vermillion lips curved upward. "Thank you so much, Miss Eleanor."

"It's nothing, Scarlett!" Eleanor replied, emphasizing with a toss of her hand, "This is your home, dear, and I do hope you will feel that way. I've always wanted to become closer to you, you know. I longed for another daughter after Rosemary, and was hoping to be closer to Emily- that is Ross's wife- but she's so busy with her sewing, we rarely have the chance to chat."

Tears stung Scarlett's eyes. This woman knew her not at all, except for the ugly gossip spread about her, and yet she was so willing to accept Scarlett-

Not just as her best friends' niece or her sons wife, but as one of her own children.

"Thank you again, Miss Eleanor. I would be delighted. As you may know, I lost my own mother to Typhoid eight years ago, and would so love to have a mother figure once more." Scarlett quietly confessed.

Ella tugged on Scarlett's black taffeta sleeve. "Mama, if Uncle Rhett's mama is our grandmother then does that make Uncle Rhett my daddy?"

Her daughter shocked Scarlett, she'd thought the children were still exploring. She considered the question for a moment and finally knelt down to speak to Ella. "You have your very own Daddy, Ella. You remember me telling you about him, don't you?" after the little girl nodded, Scarlett continued. "Your Uncle Rhett loves you very much, but he would never want to replace your father. Nobody ever can."

Ella bobbed her auburn locks, indicating she understood. "But when are we going to see Uncle Rhett? He's gone so much, Mama, and I miss him."

Scarlett didn't know whether to be mortified or elated that Ella inadvertently informed Miss Eleanor that Rhett was rarely home with his family.

"Ella, Darling, we'll speak of this after supper, alright? We're all tired from the trip and I don't know about you, but I would certainly appreciate a chance to rest."

Ella consented and Eleanor took the child by her hand, leaving Scarlett outside her new bedroom. Staring at the shiny brass door knob Scarlett was once again afraid. . . what if Rhett should insist she leave, what if he ignored her request that he explain his reasoning to the children. What if he turned away from her again? She would not be able to stand it. Swallowing, she turned the knob and entered the room. There was a large, intricately carved bed with a tufted headboard of cream satin. The feather matress was adorned by lavender coverings which matched the two high-backed brocade chairs that sat in front of a fireplace. Scarlett admired the thick Aubusson carpet in varying shades and hues of purple and was once again astounded at the similarities between Miss Eleanor and her mother. Ellen's own bedroom had been decorated similarly…before the war. Scarlett flopped herself onto one of the chairs and kicked off her shoes.

The September sun was just dipping into the Sea, the scent of gardenias wafted through the open balcony door. It was peaceful here. That's what she craved…peace. Unfortunately, she knew it would end as soon as her husband realized she'd come.

Scarlett stood and made her way to the dressing table. Looking into the mirror, she wondered what had happened to Scarlett O' Hara. Where had that vivid, lovely woman gone? When had she been replaced by this haggard, beaten- looking woman staring back at her? Her cold hands came to her face, and she noticed how prominent her cheekbones were, how ashen her skin looked. She saw how her normally gleaming emerald eyes were dull, flat, dead.

"Where indeed has Scarlett O' Hara gone?" she whispered, dropping to the stool by the dressing table. She looked at her hands and saw, not the soft, smooth hands of a lady, but the rough, red, callused hands of a field hand, she looked back into the mirror and saw, not her own face, but the events that shaped her into who she was. She saw herself, as though she were watching a movie, holding Wade for the very first time, uninterested, pouting that she, at only 17 had to wear black for years to come.

She saw herself working in the hospital, hearing grown men scream like infants as their limbs were sawn off. She saw herself, rushing to find Doctor Meade to bring him to Melly.

Then Rhett's face stared at her. That was the first time he'd left her that she had cared. Gone to join the Confederate Army. Those months afterwards of hoping, praying he were still alive…. Although she didn't know what it was she prayed for. John Wilkes' grave, Twelve Oaks charred and ruined. She saw her Pa's face, his blue Irish eyes mad with grief, then came Ellen's waxen figure laying there in her office…. Dead. Because Scarlett had not made it home on time to help her. The Yankee Deserter, his filthy gaze raking over her, his blood in the Foyer of Tara.

Those long, hot days of picking cotton only to have it burnt by those damn Yankees. Fighting with the Yankee soldiers to save her sons only remnant of his father. Going without food for days at a time that Melly, her sisters, Pa, Beau, Ashley and the servants could eat. But most importantly, that her child could eat. Jonas Wilkerson on the porch of Tara, threatening to turn them all out, lest she come up with $300 right quick. Seeing Rhett in prison, then selling herself to Frank. Being eight months pregnant and hearing of her beloved Pa's death, shortly followed by Frank's.

Then her baby, her unknown, unknown baby she had created with Rhett….. but then Bonnie, too! Her beautiful, vivacious little angel…. Her neck broken, dead instantly.

Then Melly……… the only person that had accepted Scarlett wholey and completely died. The same day her husband turned his back on her. The day when she finally realized what it had been she was searching for all those years.

"Yes." Scarlett whispered. It was no wonder she'd become the person staring back at her in the mirror. But she'd be damned if she stayed that woman. Someday…Somehow she was going to be herself again.

Eternal rose 45--- I hope this is soon enough!

OhThoseEyes---Thank you so much for takingthe time to review and the sweet words. I found them very encouraging.

YellowRoses---- You gave me a great idea for the future of the story, thank you!

None- Thank you, very much for the compliment!


	3. The Waiting Time

Still do not own Gone With the Wind

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a knock on the door to Scarlett's bedroom. "Miz Scarlett, Miz Butler sont us up heah to get yo things settled in."

Scarlett squared her jaw and lifted her pointed chin. "Come in, then." She stood from the stool as 2 tall, bulky servants came throught the door carrying Scarlett's trunks.

The older one bowed his head to her. "Mighty pleased to finally meet, you, Maam. I'se

Jim and dis heah my boy Timothy. We sho is pleased dat Mist' Rhett's wife done finally come up to meet us."

Scarlett inclined her head slightly. "A pleasure, I'm sure," she said shortly. "Have my childrens' things been brought to their rooms yet?"

Jim shook his head. "No'm. Miz Butler tole us to bring up yo stuff fust."

"Thank you, you may bring Wade and Ella's things to them now. Have you met Mammy and Tessa?"

"Yes maam, Miz Scarlett. Mammy tole us we better take good care of you and de chillen' or she'd have us in the boilin' pot. Tessa tole me she be up here right quick to get you settled, Miz Scarlett, maam." Timothy piped.

Scarlett nodded. A hot bath and clean clothes sounded heavenly. "Very good. Thank you."

After the two men left, Scarlett began unpinning her coiffure. Her scalp stung from the tight coil her hair had been wrapped in and the tension in her shoulders was giving her a headache. There was a narrow door on one side of the room which Scarlett presumed led to her dressing room. She went through and was greeted with the sight of Tessa filling the cast iron tub.

"Get me out of this dress, Tessa. I feel like I'm about to suffocate." Scarlett ordered.

"Yes, Mrs. Butler."

Tessa was born a slave, but spoke as well as any white woman Scarlett knew. She probably could have escaped slavery and passed as white, had the war not freed her. Her skin was the color of light cocoa and her hair a very dark auburn. Her eyes were golden instead of brown, and, at times reminded Scarlett of her own, the way they tilted and danced. Tessa was the best ladies maid Scarlett had ever had, and she was proud to have her in her employ. She could do wonders with Scarlett's and even Ella's hair, was always prepared should something go wrong, intuitive enough to know when Scarlett wanted peace and when she just needed to feel somebody's presence.

The dusty, wrinkled black gown fell and Scarlett stepped out of the puddle it made on the floor. As the young maid began unlacing her stays, Scarlett was surprised with herself. She had rarely considered servants people. There were a very few, such as Mammy and Uncle Peter, but that was only because they would not tolerate it any other way. With her maid, Scarlett considered her as another human, not because Tessa demanded it, but because Scarlett realized it herself.

The chill of the evening air hitting her skin jerked Scarlett from her thoughts. She removed her shift as she watched Tessa pour the bath oil. The scent of lavender and vanilla filled the air and Scarlett was anxious to scrub the past few days' off of her.

She stepped into the steaming water and slowly lowered her aching body. She felt some of the tension melt away and welcomed Tessa's strong fingers massaging the shampoo into her hair.

Scarlett yawned and closed her eyes. If only Rhett would be reasonable. She knew she'd hurt him, but hadn't he hurt her, too? How many times had he purposely humiliated her? How could he blame her for dreaming of Ashley during their marriage when he'd known it since he'd met her? How could he not admit he loved her….. if not as soon as he knew then perhaps when Bonnie had come, or when she'd lost the baby. Her hand submerged under water and immediately went to her abdomen. A lone tear slipped down her cheek as she thought of that life that had been inside of her, the life that had died inside of her. How she wanted Rhett by her side during that time. But what did any of that matter now? The fact was that she and Rhett had put one another through Hell. They'd destroyed each other. But that was no reason they couldn't fix each other, too. Mammy was right in making her come to Charleston. Rhett was here, and she belonged with Rhett. Whether he realized it or not.

Scarlett finished finished her bath and stood staring at her many mourning gowns. It had been six months since Bonnie had died. . . she had three more months of deep mourning, followed by three months of half mourning. Her hand went to the golden locket at her throat. Inside was a miniature of her precious baby, her Bonnie Blue. Twelve months did not seem long enough to grieve for her little angel. Then again, it seemed much too long. For some reason wearing the heavy, high necked black gowns amplified her grief over Bonnie and Melly.

Scarlett felt Tessa pulling her stays tighter, but felt so very detached. It was as though she were living in a horrible dream at all times. How she prayed she'd awaken the day after Ashley's birthday and she'd have told Rhett then that she didn't want him to go.

She felt an overwhelming need to see Wade and Ella. That was the only time she felt alive, was when they were with her. Scarlett was unsure whether it was because they were ties to both Melly and Bonnie or because they needed her and that forced her to live. It didn't matter why, what mattered was that she still had them, and soon, she'd have Rhett, too.

The door to the room was thrown open just as Tessa finished buttoning the dress.

The forthcoming voice sent a shiver down Scarlett's spine.

"How kind of you to join me, Mrs. Butler."

Okay, I really, really, hate this chappie. With a passion.

I did the research on Victorian Mourning Customs, but wasn't really sure how much time had elapsed between Bonnie and Melly's death. But, since I'm pretty sure it didn't happen in September (as this story does) I sort of dismissed it. Why I started this in September, I can only assume because the worse things in my own life tend to occur then.

Shout out time for my sweet reviewers (whom I hope were not too disappointed in this segment)

Delilah Twain--- I'm glad you decided to give 'Silver Lining' a try! One of those passionate angry scenes, is, will take place. I'm setting the stage right now for it to be extremely dramatic.

Miss Scarlett O'Hara Butler---- Thank you very much. I had the first two chapters waiting around on my computer for months, finally decided to post and see if anyone thought it was worth continuing.

Gally619--- No, thank you! I thought it was about time for Scarlett to start thinking about the future instead of thinking of thinking in the future. Lol

SmartLady---- Aww, thanks! I must admit I was worried about my portrayals being OOC. Thank you for putting my fears at rest.

Yellowroses- You're welcome, and thanks! Scarlett will, indeed grow up, but it won't necessarily be easy.

OhThose Eyes--- (Love the screen name, btw) I'm glad you enjoyed it, and thank you so much! I do tend to worry over things I write to much and that was one of them.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	4. Confrontations

Scarlett fought the urge to snap her head around and greet her husband. She glanced at Tessa and nodded, giving her permission to depart. After Tessa closed the door behind her, Scarlett turned her most brilliant smile on Rhett. "Of course I joined you, Mr. Butler. I do know that a woman's place is by her husband's side."

Rhett's black eyes darkened even more, and a light began dancing in them. Whether it was rage or amusement, Scarlett did not know.

"Scarlett, drop the act. You and I both know that we've not had a marriage for many years."

He saw the pain cross her face before she hid it. He knew he was hurting her, but she had hurt him so often and so badly, that it didn't matter anymore if he hurt her. Rhett wanted to hurt her. Wanted her to know how it felt to love somebody and not have them.

She drew a long breath and lifted her eyes to his face. "No, we haven't had a marriage, but that doesn't mean we can't make one."

His mouth turned down sardonically. "I learned quite awhile ago that a good marriage requires two people to love one another."

"Then our chances should be good, since I do love you."

He grabbed her upper arms and drew her face close to his. "Go home!!!" He shouted. "Go back to Atlanta and that god damn monstrosity of a house you wanted so badly!

You already ruined the past decade of my life, how much more do you want?!"

His fingers dug into her tender flesh like iron bands, but she refused to let him know it.

"If you don't take your hands of me this instant, Rhett Butler, I shall scream bloody murder." She demanded in a low, steady voice, belying her inner turmoil.

Rhett realized he must be hurting her and admired her then, for trying not to let him know it. He dropped his hands. "You need to leave, Scarlett. I expect you to be out by morning."

"I am not leaving. You are my husband and I am your wife…whether or not you want to admit it. I love you, and I want to make a life with you, and I-"

"Well, as I've said before, it's your own misfortune to love me. I'm done with you, Scarlett O' Hara. Through." His gaze swept over the room and he noticed she had already arranged all of her photographs on the night table. An empty valise caught his eye and grabbing it, he stalked to the photos. With one fell swoop, every frame, every face was in the valise.

She sprung into action, grabbing his arm. "How dare you? Now that you've probably cracked the glass on every picture can you leave me to finish dressing for dinner?"

He turned to face her. "Scarlett. How many times do you want to shame yourself? How many times do want the humiliation? I don't want you! I filed for divorce 4 days ago. I'm closing this chapter in my life, and you are not in the rest of the book!"

She stepped back, the words hitting her like a brick and taking her breath away.

She blinked back tears and looked up at him. "Can we please speak of this after dinner? Miss Eleanor is probably already down there."

He narrowed his eyes. "Fine, we'll discuss this later, but you are still leaving by morning."

She smiled. "If you think so, Rhett Butler, then I will not shatter your delusions. Now, since you've run off my maid, I would appreciate it if you'd help me with my hair."

It was all he could do to keep his hand from grabbing and throwing her out of the house. Delusions, indeed! Instead he decided to take his anger out on her hair. He pushed Scarlett down onto the stool and yanked the black curls into his hand. She gasped, but allowed him to continue. The feel of the jet silk in his hands threw Rhett back to a time when he'd brushed her hair every night before bed, and made love to her for hours afterwards. How wonderful everything was then, how he imagined she would love him, how happy it seemed their life together would be. Rhett refused to allow himself to think of those things. He grabbed a handful of pins and jabbed them into her scalp. Finally, she looked at him in the mirror, her face red and tears in her eyes.

"If you're done hurting me both physically and emotionally, I'd like to eat now." She said quietly.

He quickly realized what he'd done and stepped back from her. He bowed, ever so slightly at the waist and grinned at her, mocking her every action. "Of course, Mrs. Butler. Never would I want to cause you any pain. When you are ready, we shall descend for dinner."

Scarlett glared at him before wiping the tears from her eyes. After standing and taking his arm, she said. "You will treat me as though we're happily married, tonight, Rhett. I'm sure it would kill your mother to know the things you've said and done to me this evening. If she didn't already heard them, that is." The threat was thinly veiled, but effective.

"For tonight, then, you win. But never dare threaten me with my mother again."

Scarlett ignored him, content with her small victory, and mentally prepared herself for further battle.

---------- End, Silver Lining, Chapter 4-----------

Another chapter I'm not fond of, but oh, well.

At this time, it does seem that this fanfic will be rather long.

------------------------------------Shout- Outs to my Reviewers!--------------------------------

Thank you again to my reviewers! To see your name in my shout outs and to quite possibly affect the outcome of this story,

just R&R! (hehe... does bribery work?)

Mrs. De Silva Here is the update, my apologies for the delay. I'm glad you're enjoying my little fic.

Smart Lady Thank you, so much, I'm glad you liked it. Mammy, I'm sure, will have a few choice words to say to Rhett!

Scarlett Hokie Thank you very much! I am trying to update often, but between wedding plans, travel plans, going away party plans, I'm not sure how regular I'll be able to update. I am posting as it's being written, though!

Yellowroses Thank you very much for reading and also for the question! I hope I explained it well in your pm. If anybody else is curious about that line, I'd be glad to PM them my reasoning on it.

Gally619 LOL. Well, I hope it's a good sin ; ) (Wait, does that make sense?) Mammy will have her own words with Rhett Butler, and just may stay with us for awhile! Thank you so much forreading and letting me know what you think!

OhThoseEyes Aww, thank you. I wasn't sure about the descriptiveness, as I have been criticized for being too descriptive, but I'm glad it's good, thank you! I don't know any of the other characters you mentioned, but I must admit that immediately upon seeing it I though of Scarlett!

Please R&R to let me know what you think, and how you think I can improve the story. As I am not yet certain as to how this will end, I am taking suggestions.


	5. Justifications and Accusations

_Hello, everyone. I am so sorry for my hiatus! I was visiting my future in-laws and then began working on my original novel, (loosely) based on my families' story. _

_I don't own Gone With the wind_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**The** table was set when they reached the dining room. Miss Eleanor looked pointedly at Rhett and turned to Manigo. "I believe we'll forgo the wine tonight, thank you." She shook out her linen napkin and draped it over her lap.

"I trust your trip went well, Rhett."

He nodded as he seated himself. "It did, Mama. Samuel Littleton has agreed to start the refurbishing in two weeks. He said the Landing should be as good as new by spring."

"It will be wonderful to have it as lovely as it was. We must take Scarlett down to see the Landing, Rhett. She and the children will love it." Eleanor turned to her daughter in law, her face glowing with enthusiasm. "I'm sure Rhett has told you all about Dunmore. The Yankees battered it quite a bit, but thank heavens it wasn't burnt down. It was the most prosperous rice plantation in South Carolina before the war, but now Rhett is making it into a garden paradise. You should see it, Scarlett! Right on the Ashley River, with lush green lawns and lovely rose gardens, the most beautiful camellias I've ever laid eyes upon!  
Rhett, wherever did you find those gardeners?"

Rhett lifted his fork as the first course was brought out. "Now, you know I can't tell all my secrets, Mama. But I will tell you that the fountain and maze were both completed by the time I returned."

Eleanor clapped her hands in delight. "When can we bring Scarlett to see it?"

"I doubt Scarlett would be interested in anything about Dunmore . . . except perhaps the _Ashley River._"

Scarlett narrowed her eyes briefly before turning a smile on her mother in law "Oh, Rhett certainly is in a queer mood today, isn't he, Miss Eleanor? Why, he knows I love flowers! When I was a girl, we had a garden only of gardenias and there were Magnolia trees all over Tara. Mother had a few camellias and roses but Gardenias were her passion. Rhett was even sweet enough to recreate Mothers' Gardenia garden at our home in Atlanta. As for the Ashley River, I've never heard of it . . . what _is_ so fascinating about it?"

Rhett swallowed his roast lamb and forced a smile to his face. He really had no appetite, but after drinking non-stop for the past two days, he needed some food in his stomach. He sat in his dining chair while the two people he loved most carried on as the best of friends. She had to leave. He couldn't bear having her so close, having her charming his family; looking and acting as though she belonged.

He'd been overjoyed when his mother told him his wife had come; and that was _not_ a good thing. He had to escape from her. If she was so firmly determined to follow him, then he had to break her resolve. He hated to do it, hated the tears in her eyes and the pain on her face, but in order to survive, Rhett Butler had to forget all about Scarlett O' Hara., forget the ten years he'd loved her so. . . forget that he still loved her. All those nights at the Landing, a bottle of whiskey in hand. . . that's all he was trying to do. To forget the green-eyed temptress he called wife, and the overwhelming urge he had to run back to her. When the vast amount of whiskey and wide array of whores did not work, he tried divorce. The papers had been sent to her Uncle Henry, and he wondered how she would react when they were forwarded to her in Charleston.

He did not want to hurt her. But he had to. Had to drive her away so he could start a new life and convince himself that it was she that had left him.

**E**leanor, Rhett and Scarlett were in the front parlor when a maid came for Scarlett.

"Scuse me, Missus Rhett, but Miss Ella and Mist' Wade is askin' fo ya. They wondrin' if'n you comin' to say good-night and--- well'm they askin' if Capn' Butler home to say good night."

Scarlett quickly stood. She was so used to letting Mammy put her children to bed, that she was still becoming accustomed to doing it herself.

"If you'll excuse me, Miss Eleanor." She inclined her ehad and mader her way towards the door, where she turned her head to Rhett, "Rhett, Darling, aren't you going to say good night to the children?"

He cleared his throat and set down his glass of brandy. "Of course, if I had known you'd brought them, I would have gone to them much sooner. Excuse me Mother, it seems Scarlett has remembered that she has two children and most probably needs my help in dealing with them. She never was very good with Wade or Ella." As he left the room, he jerked Scarlett's elbow. "What the hell are you playing at, Scarlett O' Hara? You never gave a damn for those children and now when you think they can help you get what you want, you remember they exist?"

Scarlett's green eyes were already glittering from unshed tears at his earlier words and now the spark of with malice lit them like Chinese lanterns.

"You take your hands off of me, Rhett Butler. I am not the one who abandoned them without saying good-bye. I brought them here so you could be the one to tell them you're leaving us. It is not something I can bear. If you remember, it was I who faced their questions when my baby died, I had to tell them about Bonnie and had to cradle them every night afterwards. It was I who was left alone to break the news that their Aunt Melly had died only six months after their baby sister. Where the hell were you, Rhett? In London, in Charleston, watching me tumble down stairs, letting my baby girl jump alone. . . I told you to stop her Rhett, I did! But you wouldn't listen. . . You always knew best when it came to Bonnie, didn't you, and now my beautiful baby is dead! Where were you? In a brothel with your whore, not home with your family. You run Rhett, you always run! Well, you go ahead and run from me, but you will not run from my children. They deserve to say goodbye to the only father they've ever known." She finished in tears of both pain and anger. Scarlett was aware that she'd hit him below the belt about Bonnie, but she couldn't stop it from bubbling forth.

Rhett replied in a low, calm, mocking voice that concealed his anger, pain and even guilt. "What would you have me tell them, my pet? That life with you was unbearable? That although I do love them, you make life so miserable I have to leave? Do you want them to know about your adulterous little mind? Is that what I shall tell them, Scarlett? That you rejoiced over Miss Melly's death because now her husband was available to you?"

Scarlett swallowed the lumo in her throat. "That is not true!" she whispered. "I loved Melly, I do love her, so very much! I'd give anything to have her back! As for Ashley. . . I haven't felt anything for him in years. I just …. I didn't understand why not, I thought something was wrong with me because I didn't but---- but I haven't thought of Ashley as more than my brother in law since. . . since Bonnie was around two. Rhett, I know I hurt you, and I'm sorry. But we must stop playing these tit for tat games."

"Miz Scarlett, Cap'n Butler," Mammy interrupted them, throwing a dark look at Rhett. "Mist' Wade an' Miz Ella is waitin fo ya. I done brought dem some milk and cookies while they wait. You sho' nuff cain't go up dere wif dem red eyes, Miz Scarlett."

Scarlett smiled weakly. "Thank you, Mammy. Have you said hello to Rhett?"

Rhett reached out to grasp Mammy's hand as she stepped back. "I'll greet Cap'n Butler when he comes down from his high horse an' soap box and learns how to be a gempmum to a lady. Ain't nobody can treat Miz Ellen's child and grandchildren the way he done and still have Mammy's respect. No maam, Miz Scarlett. A lady is a lady and she needs to be treated like one. A wife is a wife, and she cain't be treated like a . . . like a Watling!"

Mammy's words were addressed to Scarlett, but her eyes were shooting daggers at Rhett.

Scarlett felt a surge of affection for her old maid. It was thoroughly improroper for her to scold her employer in such a way, but Rhett needed setting down some! "Thank you, Mammy, darling. Please tell the children I'll be up momentarily." Scarlett replied, feeling a tug at her heart as she watched the old woman's retreating form. Mammy was all she had left. The only one in the world who loved and cared for her and would do anything to help her. And soon she'd be gone. 'There have been enough tears for one day!' she scolded herself, 'I'll just have to think about that tomorrow. Today I can't stand anymore grief!'

I apologize once more for the long absence. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and as always please review!

I'd like to thank those that read, even if you aren't reviewing. Also to thank my reviewers as a whole, because every review gives me the motivation to keep writing, and many give me more ideas, so I thank you.

Yours,

S.R.

_**Shout Outs! **_

cancat90- I'm so sorry for the delay! I'm glad you like it. Your review was very encouraging!

fictitious character- Thank you so much! I'm sorry for the long wait. Your review was also quite encouraging!

Lady Zee- Thank you! I was in a Rhett bashing mood when I wrote it and am still considering whether I should keep it up or not. Once again, I apologize, and thanks again for the heartening review!

Yellowroses- I love you, you're so faithful!! Thanks for sticking with me, girl! I hate to give anything away… but you're free to submit you're suggestions!

Gally619- Your review made me smile, thank you! Again I apologize, and again, I thank you for sticking with me!

Delilahtwain- thank you for the constructive criticism! The reason (s) for Rhett's behavior will come out! I've personally always felt that Rhett (at least during the marriage) was a firecracker just waiting to go off. Just my opinion, tho. Thank you so much!!

Kitty Cat O'hara- thank you for the review, I'm so glad you're enjoying it. I have every intention of continuing, it just may take awhile! So please, bear with me!


	6. Building Bridges

I don't own Gone With the Wind.

Oh, and I know that in 1872 (which I changed the date to) Ella would not yet be six, but it works for me. Thanks!

No time to thank all of my fantastic reviewers individually, but please be aware that I treasure each and every review I receive. I apologize for the delay in updating…life seems to get in the way of fan fiction sometimes!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scarlett stood in the hall, peering into the room Ella had chosen for her own.

She saw the child sitting on the edge of her bed running a silver backed brush through her auburn curls, and counting softly, "97, 98, 99, 100."

The girl set the brush down on the bedside table and picked up a matching hand mirror. She positioned her head at a jaunty angle, flipping the shining locks over her tiny shoulder. "When I am a grown lady, I will color my hair black, like my Mama's, and wear green frocks everyday so my eyes look as bright as hers. I will be the most beautiful lady in the world and everyone shall say, 'There goes Ella Kennedy, she's just as beautiful as her mother.' And all the gentlemen will want my attention and all the ladies will be jealous and say mean things, but I won't care, because I am Ella Kennedy, the daughter of Scarlett Butler."

Scarlett's mouth upturned slightly at the corners. She was certain that she did not deserve this kind of admiration from her small daughter. Ella was 6 years old and already turning into a beauty. The little monkey-face creature that had, sadly, disgusted it's mother had blossomed into a lovely little girl. Her creamy magnolia skin was set off perfectly by the rich auburn curls and green eyes. . . Eyes just a shade darker than her mothers.

Scarlett stepped through the doorway. "Don't you dare dye one beautiful hair on that head, Ella!" she scolded playfully as Ella jumped at the sound of her mothers voice. Scarlett sat on the bed and patted the pillow. "Lay down, Darling, it's late."

Ella obeyed and looked up at her mother with adoration in her tilted green eyes. "Mama, can't I please color my hair black?"

Scarlett smoothed the red curls in question back from Ella's heart-shaped face. "No, my Dear, you may not. Your hair is much to lovely to ever change."

"Really, Mama?"

"Yes, really. Now if I tell you a secret, will you promise not to ever tell anyone?"

The little girl nodded mutely.

'Alright. You see, when I was a little girl, growing up in Clayton County, some of my neighbors all had red hair! Every one of them. . . but every one had a different shade of red. My favorite was Randa Tarleton's Her hair was just the same color yours is. I begged and pleaded with Mammy to let me dye my own hair, but she was scandalized and said," here Scarlett paused, taking in a deep breath and drawing her body up tall, "Miz Ellen's chile ain't nevah ginna change one thing 'bout herself. If folkses doan like Miz Ellen's chile's hair color, den dat's dey problem, but if dat hair ain't jus' the way Gawd Almighty wanted it to be, den it wouldn't be dat way."

Ella collapsed in giggles and Scarlett kissed her forehead, a grin spread across her face. "Did she really say that, Mama?"

"She did, Ella, love."

"Did you really want red hair?"

Scarlett chucked Ella under the chin. "I did, but see, God knew I wanted it, so he gave me a beautiful little girl with beautiful red hair. So you see, if you colored your hair, it would take away my dream of red hair. You won't do that to me now, would you?"

Ella shook her head. "No, not ever! I promise I'll never touch my hair Mama, unless you want me to!"

"Thank you, Darling." Scarlett leaned down to peck Ella's cheek. A lump formed in her throat. Showing affection did get easier as time wore on, but it was still hard. Scarlett was afraid that if she admitted she loved anyone, they would leave her. Just as Mother, and Pa, Bonnie, Melly and Rhett had…and her baby. Her unknown, but very loved baby. She scolded herself for being superstitious and squeezed Ella's hand. "I love you, Ella Lorena."

Ella yawned. "I love you too, Mama. I'm glad you brought us with you to Charleston. But Mama, isn't Uncle Rhett going to tell me good night?"

Scarlett didn't know what to say. Truthfully, she had expected Rhett to meet her in this room minutes ago. If he wasn't there, what could she do?

"Of course I am, Ella. I just thought I'd let you have a few minutes with your mother first." Scarlett looked up in shock as Rhett strode to Ella's bedside. She had not even heard him approach, but then Rhett had always had the ability to approach silently.

"Well, there you are, then Ella. I'll see you in he morning. Good night." Scarlett said, getting up to leave Rhett with her daughter.

"Good night Mama."

Scarlett left Ella and Rhett to themselves and made her way down the hall to Wade Hampton's room. She crossed her fingers and prayed Rhett held off on telling Ella anything.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wade Hampton Hamilton sat on his bed contemplating his parents life together after Rhett had said goodnight. He had listened to his step-father's shouts and threats every day for years. Oh, he knew his mother had said some very hurtful things, as well. But she was a lady. Everyone knew that lady's are of a much more emotional nature than gentlemen. What other of Atlanta's society wives would do any different than his mother did? If their husbands had hurled such abusive language at them, they would probably broadcast it to all the other women in their sewing circle, and all the ladies in town would snub him. His mother never did that. She fought back, but without bringing the whole state of Georgia into her marital troubles. The way Wade saw it, his mother was above the rest of Atlanta. She never tried to make her husband or family look bad. She seemed to know that in making your family look like trash, you made yourself look like such as well. Wade had lived his whole life (or all that he remembered of it) with everyone in town gossiping and thinking ill of Scarlett. He knew what they were about. Hypocrites... all of them. They hated his mother for pulling her loved ones through the worst of times. Despised her for being determined that her children would always be safe, always have food in their mouths and decent clothes on their backs.

Yes, Wade knew all of this. He also knew that his step-father was trying to divorce his mother. Wade snorted in derision of Rhett Butler. What a fool! Didn't he see that no other lady would ever be able to take his abuse? Didn't he see that the second Wade's mother was free of Rhett that there would be dozens of gentlemen flocking to her? Wade was aware that Rhett wanted to completely

obliterate Scarlett. But he'd never be able to destroy her. Never. Wade's mother was a survivor.

He smiled, laughing inside at Rhett Butler. What an imbecile!

"Wade, darling, you look so lost in thought. What is going on in your brilliant little mind?"

Wade looked up at Scarlett. "Nothing, Mama. I was just thinking about. . . life."

Scarlett raised one ebony black brow and tried to smother a smile. Her little boy thought he was a man already. "Life, hmmm?"

"Yes, Mama."

Scarlett brushed a golden brown curl from her sons forehead. "Tell me about life, darling."

Wade faked a yawn. If his mother hadn't told him what was going on then she must not want him to know. "Not now, please. I'm frightfully tired."

Scarlett smirked. "Must have been some hard thinking for you to be tired." She laughed. "All right, Wade. I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Mama."

Scarlett pressed her lips to her sons hair and swept out of the room.

She had Rhett to face.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope y'all enjoyed this chappie. I had wanted to make it longer because of the vast delay in updating, but I thought this would be a good place to leave off.

The situation with Ella was actually based on a conversation I had with my niece. She has beautiful black hair and I'm a strawberry-blond.

When we were at Walgreens she tried to get me to buy her some strawberry blond hair dye!


	7. Playing With Fire

I went back and changed the font of the first chapter, since it looked pretty hard on the eyes(to me, anyway).

I would like to thank all of my reviewers for staying with me, it does mean a lot. Individual shout outs are at the end of this installment. I had a bit of difficulty writing this segment, I hope it reads alright.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

She leaned against the oaken door to her bedroom. She had very little time before Rhett called for her. Scarlett racked her brain. What would it take to make him give up this madness? Rhett was the one man in the world that Scarlett could not force into obedience with one dimpled smile. Nevertheless, he _was _still a man. Scarlett shook her head. It wouldn't work, it was wrong.

She shrugged her shoulders slightly and rushed into her dressing room. Maybe it wouldn't work, but it was the only idea she had at the moment.

Scarlett began pulling pins frantically out of her hair one after another, feeling relief as each heavy black coil fell to her shoulders.

"Unbutton me, Tessa." She demanded, her voice sounding a bit frightened, even to her own ears.

After the black taffeta fell to the floor, Scarlett sat on her vanity bench and demanded that Tessa quickly remove her black boots. Scarlett rolled her silk stockings down her legs and kicked them, along with the boots, away from her. There was a knock on the dressing room door.

"Scarlett, I believe we have matters to discuss." Rhett's smooth, low voice came through the door to her as Tessa unlaced her stays.

She was quiet a moment. Scarlett's face was tinged with pink from hastening so to undress. She felt as though she had run an obstacle course. The steel cage was removed from her body and Scarlett gasped for air.

"Just a moment, Rhett, I'll be right out." She replied breathlessly.

"Tessa," Scarlett began, still trying to catch her breath, "make sure Captain Butler and I are not interrupted. Good night."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The maid bobbed a quick curtsy and retreated with a smirk on her face. Miss Scarlett was a strict mistress, but a fair one. Tessa was aware that very few 'white folks' saw Miss Scarlett as she was. But her personal maid had seen her through every difficulty in her life since she had married Captain Butler. Tessa didn't see a hard as steel, no feeling workhorse. She saw a lady that had been through Hell and back more than a few times, she saw a woman with feelings and emotions, but was afraid of letting them show. She saw a mother that would do anything to keep her children safe and warm, a wife that was afraid to confess that she loved her husband. Tessa did have a soft spot for Miss Scarlett. . . maybe because she seemed to be everything Tessa imagined herself as…had she been born with white skin. She made her way down to Mrs. Butlers kitchen and looked around. She saw Manigo, the cook-Ada, Timothy, Jim, Mrs. Butler's maid- Glory, and a smattering of other house servants. Every one of them swung a pair of dark eyes from their plate of Butler leftovers to her.

She ground her teeth and grabbed a plate off the counter. Tessa spooned some squash and potatoes onto her plate and slid a marinated chicken breast next to them. Grabbing a buttered roll, she moved to sit with the other servants. They all watched her eat until Glory spoke up. "We wondrin' why Cap'n Butler's wife done come heah to him. She ain't neva come to be wif him before.

We wuz all thinkin' maybe she be a woman Cap'n Butler'd be 'shamed to call his. . ."

"But Missus Rhett looks right fine. She ack like she frustrated, but she ain no lady to be 'shamed of." Timothy cut in.

"We wuz hopin' you could tell us wut been goin' on wif dem." Ada finished.

Tessa swallowed her squash. "I apologize for the inconvenience, but I will not gossip about my employers."

Glory snorted. "You ack like you better'n us, Miss High and Mighty, but you ain't! You can talk like you a white lady and use white lady manners, but you still the same as us-- yo' skin is still dark."

Tessa cast a sidelong glance at Glory and rested her light, cocoa colored arm next to Glory's much darker one. The other maid got the hint. "Yea, yo' skin is lighter'n mine, but it sho' is a bunch darker than the white folkses."

Tessa smirked as she placed a piece of chicken into her mouth.

"Mmmm, mmmmm, mmmm," Ada began, "How you keep yo' position wif dem high-falutin' manners? I don't guess Missus Rhett wud put up wif you ackin all better'n her. So why you ack like you better'n us?"

Tessa stood and carried her empty plate to the sink. "Miss Scarlett does not ask me to spread around other people's business. My compliments, Ada, the food was delicious. Good evening, everyone."

She marched from the kitchen and upstairs to her little room. She closed the door behind her and let one tear come down. She knew she wasn't better than anyone else. . . but she would not be somebody she wasn't to make the other servants like her… she wouldn't!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scarlett opened the door of her dressing room and saw Rhett standing in front of the blazing fireplace, a glass of brandy in his left hand. He did not turn around at her entrance, so she walked to him. 'Act normal, Scarlett.' She commanded herself. 'Do not allow Rhett to know what your aim is.' She swallowed the lump in her throat and obeyed herself.

"Alright Rhett, let's talk." She said, seating herself in a chair near the fire. "You want a divorce, I don't."

He turned to face her, his eyes raking up and down her body. "Did you forget your nighgown?" He jibed.

"No, but you gave me no time to completely prepare for bed. If you'll give a couple more minutes, I'll ask Tessa to help me."

Scarlett rose, as if to go to her dressing room.

His arm shot out and stilled her. "Don't worry, this won't take long." He refilled his brandy. "The divorce papers have, I'm sure, already reached your Uncle Henry. They should be here by the end of the week. When they arrive, you will make up some excuse to my mother and leave Charleston forever. You will never see me- or my mother- again."

Scarlett smirked. "Gee, Rhett, that doesn't sound like I get much out of it, now does it? I am not leaving and you, Rhett Butler, cannot force me to!"

He grabbed the arms of the chair she was in and leaned down so his eyes were level with hers. "You will leave, Scarlett, or you will regret it."

"Get out of my face, Rhett Butler! How the Hell do you think you can make me leave? Even if you divorce me, I could still stay."

"Ah, yes. However, you would be shunned by Charleston-- the whole South, when I'm through with you. Not even your children would be welcome anywhere." He refilled his brandy once again.

Scarlett stood, rage playing clearly across her delicate features. "Is that what you want? To destroy my children as well as me? Go to Hell, Rhett Butler… and if you hurt my children any more than you already have, I'd be more than glad to help you on your way."

Rhett's lips twisted into a grin. She had no clue how lovely she looked. Her face was flushed pink, her green eyes snapping, her creamy bosom heaving. His eyes went down to her lips. . . they were red and moistened. He shook his head. He had to stop thinking of her like that. She was a beautiful woman, to be sure. . .

But if he allowed himself to give into her, she would become a serpent. He downed another complete glass of brandy in an attempt to block her out.

Scarlett turned away from him and made a show of warming her hands by the fire. Tears pricked her eyes. If Rhett would even consider hurting Wade and Ella, then perhaps he really was through with her. She squared her jaw. No. Rhett Butler would never be done with her. Mammy had told her so. An old saying flew into Scarlett's head. 'You can catch more flies with honey than you can with vinegar.' She took a deep breath, blinked her tears back and turned to her husband.

"I apologize, Rhett. But please never threaten my children again." She said softly.

He was caught off guard by her change in demeanor. She looked so sad, so beaten standing there, with her shoulders slightly hunched and her head somewhat bent. When she looked up at him, he was stunned once again by her beauty. The fire cast shadows across her face, and her vivid eyes now shone with unshed tears. She had been biting her lips, for they were ruby red and swollen.

"Damn." Rhett muttered and grabbed her by her waist.

He was disappointed that she stood rigid at first, but ws able to revel in the feel of her body melting into his and her arms snaking around him.

She tasted sweet, with a bit of saltiness from her tears lingering.

He groaned and tried to pull away.

"What power do you have over me, Scarlett?" he whispered.

She responded by raising her lips to his once more and pressing herself against him.

He slipped her chemise off her shoulders and pushed it completely away from her. Rhett pulled himself out of her grasp and stood back, enjoying the sight of her body. Scarlett's figure was as gorgeous as it ever had been. Her skin was still the smooth, soft, creamy white so prized among Southern ladies. Her breasts had filled out even more with each of her pregnancies, but still lifted impudently away from her ribcage. Rhett's eyes followed the curve of her absurdly tiny waist and rounded out hips. He had been too long without her. His tanned arms swept her into them and Scarlett gasped with surprise and delight. She had forgotten about her earlier plan. Rhett deposited her onto the bed. Scarlett watched with appreciation as he undressed. "Do you need any help?" she softly asked.

In response, he threw his white shirt aside, revealing a tanned, muscled chest with a smattering of coarse black hair that thinned out before disappearing into his trousers. He unbuttoned them and Scarlett admired the movement of his muscles.

She reached her arms for him and pulled him to her.

"I love you, Rhett." She whispered.

Cancat90- Thank you, I tried to update quickly!

Tohru12- Thanks! I hope you enjoy 5, 6 and 7 as well!

OhThoseEyes- Thank you so much! It didn't occur to me until I started writing Scarlett going into Ella's room. Oh, and thank you for sticking with me!

Nutellamaedchen- LOL! That's the exact reason I never did color my hair black, because I'm way to pale! Thank you so much for the sweet words and review. I must say that your English is superb!

KittyCatO'Hara- Ohhh, I hope you're feeling better! (haha)

Here is the update. Thanks to you, too for being a loyal reader!


	8. Foreign Denials

Hi everyone. I know I'm being a horrible writer lately and I apologize. Every day I've tried to write something but it hasn't been working too well. I think I have the "Mid-Winter Blues'. Anyway, I do plan on keeping with this story until it ends and I hope y'all stay with me, too!

** Silver Lining, Part 8 **

****_Foreign Denials_**  
**

The sun filtered through Scarlett's balcony doors and splashed it's brilliant warmth across the room. Scarlett turned her head, looking for Rhett. She was pleasantly surprised to see him still lying next to her. Her eyes followed the contours of his face and she burrowed deeper under her covers. He had said he loved her. . . he'd said it more than once, too! Rhett could never deny his love for her again. She wrapped her arms around herself and giggled like a schoolgirl. She had her husband back and he loved just as much as he ever had. She grinned triumphantly. Rhett had made her job much easier on her than she'd expected.

She looked back at Rhett when he began to stir. "Good morning, Rhett, darling!" she said, bringing her fingers to caress his rough cheek.

"Scarlett?" he croaked. Rhett's eyes flew open and he sat bolt upright.

"Of course it's me. You don't think I'd leave you after last night, do you?" she laughed.

He brought his hand to his head and massaged his temples. "Last night. . . Dammit, Scarlett!" he cursed as he remembered the events of the previous evening. Rhett groaned and sank back into the pillows. "We will discuss this later. Tell Manigo to bring his cure."

Scarlett stared at him, her mouth slightly agape. "What do we have to discuss? We made love. We're married, we love one another. It's as simple as that."

When Rhett responded his voice was just a whisper. "You're wrong. We had sex, we're almost divorced, and I do not love you.

Please call Manigo."

Scarlett leapt up from the bed. "Damn you, Rhett Butler! How can you say that last night was nothing? You told me you loved me, _you told me_! Do you honestly expect me to sign those papers now? I know now that you do love me. You can deny it all you want, but the fact is, Rhett Butler, that you'll always love me!"

"I will speak to you later." He muttered.

Scarlett turned on her heel and strode into her dressing room.

How could she have allowed herself to think that Rhett would care? He was determined to hurt her. Determined to make her pay for the last ten years. How long would that take? Ten _more_ years? Twenty? She kicked the foot of her dressing table and pounded her fist down onto it. "Damn you, Rhett Butler! Damn you!" she croaked, collapsing onto her vanity bench.

Tessa was arranging her mistress' garments when she heard Scarlett burst into the room. She had grown accustomed to Captain and Mrs. Butler's angry, impassioned outbursts. . . but Miss Scarlett very seldom allowed the Captain to cause her tears.

She stayed, watching Scarlett- hidden from her mistress' view.

The tiny body was racked with sobs and Tessa wondered why Miss Scarlett allowed her husband to put her through so much pain. She shook her head. She certainly wasn't one to doubt Miss Scarlett;

But then again, neither was Captain Butler.

Scarlett's cries subsided, and she sat staring at her image in the mirror. Her green eyes were red-rimmed and glistening, her ivory skin was flushed with pain and humiliation. "Scarlett O'Hara, why do you allow your hopes to rise? You ruined Rhett's life; isn't that enough- do you have to make yours even worse than it was?" she mumbled. . "You may come out, Tessa." She called, grateful that her maid did so without mentioning her moment of weakness.

"Good Morning, Miss Scarlett. It looks like we can expect a fine day today." Tessa picked up the silver-backed hairbrush and began preparing her mistress for the day ahead.

Scarlett smoothed the skirt of her blue and grey day dress and seated herself across from her mother in law in the front parlor. It was Miss Eleanor's day for receiving callers and she wanted to introduce Scarlett to each of her visitors.

"You look lovely, dear." Miss Eleanor assured her. "I'm certain Charleston will adore you, there is no need to fret."

Scarlett smiled in appreciation, but little did Eleanor know that Scarlett equated Charleston's approval with that of her husband.

Charleston was in his blood, and though he tried to deny it, he was a Charlestonian through and through. She sat, staring at her hands, only half listening to her mother in laws run down of who would be visiting when their first guest was announced.

Silvia Romero swept into the room, reaching for Eleanor's hand.

"Miss Eleanor, I'm so glad to see you."

"It is always a delight, Silvia, dear. I'd like you to meet my Rhett's lovely wife. Scarlett, this is Miss Silvia Romero."

Scarlett inclined her head. "A pleasure, Miss Romero."

A deprecating smile curved the corners of Silvia's mouth as she seated herself, "Do call me Silvia, Mrs. Butler. I'm much to young to be called Miss Romero by any other lady."

Scarlett dimpled. "Only if I can be Scarlett."

"Miss Eleanor, I was not aware your son Rhett was married. Is it a recent occasion?" she asked, turning to Scarlett.

"Not at all, my dear!" Eleanor answered. "Our Scarlett became my daughter five years ago. I know it wasn't seemly of Rhett to keep his wife tucked away in Georgia, but she's so delightful I'm sure he was just a bit insecure."

Silvia's permanent smile faltered. She slid her chocolate brown eyes over to Scarlett. "Of course."

Scarlett sat on the sofa listening to Silvia and Miss Eleanor for quite a bit, as she herself examined the visitors features. She was a tall woman, at least six inches taller than Scarlett. Her round brown eyes were set in an equally round face, framed by chesnut colored locks. Her olive complexion was certainly not the paragon of beauty, but still. . . there was no denying that this young woman was quite lovely to look at. Unfortunately, Scarlett's instincts told her to beware of Silvia Romero.


	9. Innocent Bastards

Hello again, everyone and thanks so much for sticking with me.

I sincerely hope you enjoy this chapter, please do let me know your thoughts.

I do not own Gone With the Wind, but I do own the storyline and all original characters.

Chapter Nine:

Scarlett's head was throbbing, her jaw aching from her fake smile.

There had been four guests after Miss 'Call-me- Silvia' Romero.

There was Mrs. Janie Mansfield, a tall, kind woman that talked incessently; A lovely, quiet young lady by the name of Lillian Kley, a suspicous older woman called Mrs. Penelope Harden and a lady named Arabella Torrence, who appeared to have quite a bond with Miss Eleanor.

"You did an admirable job winning over this old town, dear." Miss Eleanor assured Scarlett, patting her black hair streaked with white. 'I declare Janie Mansfield just adored you. She is a sweet thing. Grew up with Rhett, you know."

"Indeed? Was Mrs. Mansfield the one that held the conversation so well?"

Miss Eleanor laughed and poured Scarlett a cup of tea. "If that is your polite way of asking if she was the one that ran on and on about nothing, then yes. But she is a sweet soul; nary a bad word to say about anyone. If she does say soemthing negative, she always tempers it with twice as many good things. There was a time I thought she end up with Rhett, you know."

Scarlett lifted an eyebrow. "Oh?" Mrs. Mansfield did not strike Scarlett as the kind of woman Rhett would ever have been attracted to. She was tall, thin, brown hair, light blue eyes. . . not hard to look at but most definitely not pretty. She could most certainly be called, "Plain Jane."

"Well, when they were children Janie would follow him around quite a bit. Rhett put up with it and after awhile began to help her learn how to ride and climb trees…even how to fish."

"How nice of Rhett." Scarlett replied- for lack of anything else to say. She twirled her wedding band around her finger. He would be insisting on a divorce again, she supposed. How was she going to face him after last night?

A maid entered the room to collect the tea service when Eleanor noticed the time. "My dear, it's nearly time for supper. We must get dressed for it; I didn't notice how late it was becoming."

Scarlett stood in front of her floor length mirror critiquing her appearance. Tessa had to take in the bodice before she could wear it, but it looked rather fetching on her. The neck line was low, but not too much so and the dark blue set off her lily white skin to perfection. Scarlett patted her coiffure and tossed her head, causing her diamond earbobs to sparkle in the light.

"What do you think, Tessa?"

Tessa was startled that her mistress would ask her opinion. "Miss Scarlett, if Captain Butler's eyes don't bug out of that big old head of his he just isn't human!" she blurted out before clasping her hand over her mouth.

Scarlett smirked and did a pirouette. "Thank you, Tessa. You do know the right words to say, don't you?" She glanced at herself once more in the mirror. "It's a pity you aren't whi. . . ."

"A pity I'm not what, maam?"

Scarlett shook her head. "Nothing, nothing at all. I'm just runing my mouth. I tend to do that when I'm nervous, you know!"

"Do you trust me, Miss Scarlett, maam?" Tessa inquired.

Scarlett's brilliant green eyes widened. Never had any negro (save Mammy) spoken to her in the same fashion as Tessa, but even Mammy would never have asked if she was trusted by her mistress. She was surprised to find herself admiring Tessa for the courage it must have taken her to ask that question. She bit her bottom lip in thought. Everything Scarlett had ever been taught went against befriending a person with darker skin than she; and answering that question- not reprimanding her maid- would give the girl a bit too much freedom, make her haughty. But Tessa reminded Scarlett so much of herself. It really wasn't her fault she was born with dark skin. Scarlett shook her head. She mustn't allow such thoughts to occupy her mind. If she did, it was the same as betraying all the loving lessons her Mother and Pa had provided.

She lifted her chin and looked at Tessa in the mirror. When she spoke, her voice sounded harshly cold, even to her self. "It is not your place to ask me such things. It's high time you start learning that you're my maid, not my friend."

Tessa lowered her eyes to the ground. "I beg your pardon, Miss Scarlett."

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

Tessa sat in her room, not sure how to feel about Miss Scarlett's words to her. On the one hand, she was hurt and angry, her mistress seemed to be seeing her as a person instead of simply a maid. On the other hand, she understood. Everything Miss Scarlett knew discouraged relationships between the white and not-so-white. She looked into the mirror and, for the first time was angry about her 'caucasian' features. Her fair skin, her light, honey-colored eyes, the narrow, upturned nose. . . her grandmother had been a quadroon; there was nearly as much white blood in her as in Miss Scarlett. She gazed into her own eyes, "Well Tessa, there's nothing you can do to change it. Slavery may be over, but you'll never be as good as the white folks. You're still a slave to your great great grandmammy's nigra blood. Get used to it."

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

Scarlett nibbled at her supper, listening to Miss Eleanor chatter and galncing at Rhett's empty chair. She hadn't seen him since morning, and although she dreaded the missiles he would throw at her, she was determined to get them over with.

"I told Rhett you would enjoy visiting Dunmore, Scarlett, but he was insistent he go alone. Must have business to tend to. Did he mention anything to you?"

Scarlett snapped to attention. Rhett had left. That was just like him, to run when things got sticky. But what was Dunmore? The name sounded familiar, yet she couldn't place where she'd heard it. "He said nothing, Miss Eleanor, I am sorry."

"Really? How mean of Rhett not to let his wife know."

The wheels began turning in Scarlett's head. She could turn this to her favor, she was sure of it. "When will he return?" she asked.

"He didn't tell you that either? My, my, I can't imagine what's gotten into my son as of late. He said he'd try to be home within a week, but if he was away longer, not to worry. He mentioned something about sending a man up from the plantation to see how we're doing."

Of course. Dunmore was the Butler plantation. A week…. By then she would have received divorce papers. Rhett was staying away until he'd heard of her departure. 'Well, Rhett can just stay gone then, because I have no intention of leaving- ever!'

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

Eleanor and Scarlett retired onto the piazza to watch the sun dip into the sea. Scarlett glanced at her mother in law and was surprised to notice her lip pursed and her brows furrowed.

"Is something the matter, Miss Eleanor?" she inquired.

The older woman glanced at her and smiled wryly. "Scarlett, I do hope you won't think me too forward, but…. I know my son. Rhett has been my pride and joy since the day he was born, and I've doted on him as much as possible to see him happy. He isn't happy, now. I cannot help but feel there is a rift between you and he. I know he can be…. Difficult, but please keep trying to reach him, I know he does love you. When he and Bonnie came, all either one of them spoke of was you. Perhaps her---passing has scarred him more than anyone expected. I'd like to ask something of you, if you don't mind."

Scarlett swallowed the lump in her throat and blinked back tears. Her beautiful Bonnie….. "Anything, Miss Eleanor."

Rhett's mother reached for Scarlett's hand. "Give Rhett another child. I believe it will help you both to fill the hole in your hearts. Not completely, but enough. Another child will no doubt bring happiness to both of you again. I know, of course, that you have Wade and Ella and Rhett loves them dearly but he's always loved children- his children above all. And because of the love he has for you, the children you give him above any other."

Scarlett stared at her a moment. "What are you saying, Miss Eleanor? Does Rhett… does he have- more children?"

Mrs. Butler saw the shock in Scarlett's eyes. "Oh, my dear, I thought surely Rhett would have told you. I am sorry. Are you certain you want to hear this?"

Scarlett nodded her head mutely.

Miss Eleanor sighed. "When Rhett was in his twenies, he had an…indiscretion with a lady from Richmond. She had two children by him, and he recognized them both. He supported them, went to visit them, sent them presents. In September '55, his son, Alex was born. I only saw him a couple of times, but he was a delightful child. 2 years later Lenora was born, just like her brother, she was a joy. However, In 1860, they were both found dead in a lake, assumed to have drown. Rhett was devastated, of course. He returned here to Charleston briefly, as to avoid his father, and gave me all photos of the children, demanding that I despose of them."

Scarlett's heart ached for Rhett. She knew only how much it had torn her up to lose Bonnie… but to lose two children at once and ten years later another? She was shocked Rhett had retained his will to survive. "Is there anything else, Miss Eleanor?" she asked, sadness plain in her voice.

"My dear, Rhett has another child, Joseph. He doesn't see the boy much, but writes to him regularly. He lives right here in Charleston, so I see him as often as I can. I know it isn't proper, but he is my grandson, after all."

"Who does Joseph live with?"

Eleanor studied her daughter in law's face in the dimming light. There were tears brimming in her eyes and her face was definitely flushed. "Scarlett, are you sure you wish to know all of this?"

She nodded. "Oh yes, Miss Eleanor. I must know."

"Very well. Joseph lives with his mother and her aunt and uncle. In Society, Joseph is regarded as her aunts child, but most know the truth, even if they don't speak of it."

"And the boy- does he know?"

"Yes, he does. I'm not sure how, but he manages never to refer to Silvia as 'Mama' in public. He's eight years old now."

Scarlett gasped. "Silvia… Silvia Romero, Miss Eleanor?"

Miss Eleanor smiled grimly. "Yes, my dear. Silvia Romero is Joseph's mother."


	10. Recognition

Scarlett sat on her balcony, thinking of Rhett and his children... and Silvia Romero.

Why had he never told her about his children? It was not unusual for men to have sired children outside the bonds of wedlock, and Scarlett had always known Rhett was anything but a saint. She had trouble admitting, even to herself, that it did bother her. Oh, the poor children that had drowned caused only an ache in her heart for her husband. But little Joseph Romero. Miss Eleanor had said he was eight years old. That meant he had been born in '64. The year Rhett had left her on the road to Tara. At that time, she was certain he was in love with her. However, if he fathered a child by that…that… woman then how could he have loved Scarlett? She rubbed her temples. Her jealousy was unfounded. Certainly, Rhett had had no reason to suspect they might, one day, end up together. 'How would I react if Joseph were to come stay with Rhett and I?' she asked herself. 'Would I be able to deal with Ms. Romero in my life forever?' Her eyebrow rose. She had been a bit hasty in judging Silvia, but something about the woman irked Scarlett to no end. She sighed and leaned back in her chair.

It was a beautiful day in Charleston. The sun was shining like a massive jewel in the clear blue sky. The sea was sparkling blue and green, the waves uninterrupted except for the occasional school of dolphins breaking surface. The scent of jasmine and magnolias wafted in from the gardens, mixed with honeysuckle and lilac. Scarlett smiled. A day like this could make one forget all unpleasantries in their life.

She heard light footsteps approaching and was pleasantly surprised to see Ella's auburn curls and ivory face peep up at her. "Hello, Mama." She greeted, seating herself on a wicker bench near Scarlett.

"Hello, Ella. What have you and your brother been up to?" Scarlett replied, her sharp eyes taking note of the torn, cream colored lace, green stain, and mud on Ella's pale blue frock.

Ella looked at her hands. "Wade and I were talking. . . in the garden. I wondered….well, Wade and I wondered if perhaps we could take a short vacation?"

Scarlett raised a black brow quizzically. "We are on vacation, Darling."

Her young daughter scrunched up her lips, as she did when contemplating something of vast importance in a six year olds world. "Well, yes, we are. But you see… Charleston is an awful place! So very busy and bustling. Why Mammy took us for a walk the other day and all there is here is roads, dust, and too many people! It is different from the hills of Tara."

Scarlett was surprised. She was not aware that her children were so fond of her childhood home. "You like Tara then?"

The child nodded eagerly. "Oh, yes, Mama, we love Tara! Aunt Sue is not the nicest but there is always something we can do to escape her. Wade says we're country folk, but I don't much care for the sound of that."

"Hmm…. Alright, Ella, as soon as Uncle Rhett returns, we'll see about taking a vacation to some place more open."

The child grinned, revealing two perfect dimples, so like her mothers. "Thank you, Mama!" her tiny arms clung to Scarlett's neck and she kissed her cheek. "I knew you'd want to go as well. Wade said you'd be angry we don't like Charleston, but I told him he was wrong!" She grinned one last time and scampered off; presumably to inform her brother of his err in judgment.

Scarlett watched her ginger haired daughter joyful retreat and chided herself. 'It's so easy to please her, and yet I have never even cared. No wonder Rhett did not tell me of his children- I was a rotten mother to my own, he was probably afraid I would be worse to his.'

She gazed out at the sea, noting the sailboats dotting the blue water with pinpricks of white.

Tessa saw her mistress looking so peaceful on the balcony.

She held an envelope in her hands, an envelope that for some reason gave her a bad feeling inside. She considered throwing it into the fireplace, but dismissed the notion. Whether the news was horrible, as Tessa was sure, or good, Miss Scarlett would find out eventually. The sooner she found out, the sooner she could heal.

The young servant ventured onto the veranda. "Miss Scarlett, this came for you today." She said, holding out the tan paper.

Scarlett reached for the envelope. "Thank you, Tessa." She replied, somewhat hoarsely. "Please see that I am not disturbed."

"Of course miss."

Scarlett traced the letters of her last name. It was Uncle Henry's handwriting. Rhett's divorce papers had come, what this envelope contained had the ability to change her life forever. She took a deep breath. 'One, two three….." The paper was torn open and a note fluttered into Scarlett's lap.

'Scarlett,

I need not tell you how a divorce would affect your family- my family. Do everything you can to change Rhett's mind and I will do what I can from my end. Whatever the case do not sign these papers until you hear from me again.

If, for some reason, you do not succeed in changing his mind, I would advise you not to accept his offered settlement. It would be far easier to paint you as the victim if you do not.

My regards to the children----

Henry Hamilton, ESQ'

'That meddling old man!' Scarlett thought fondly. If anyone could help her with this, it was Uncle Henry. She tossed the note to the side and scanned the legal documents.

Rhett had made a generous offer. She would be permitted to keep the Peachtree Street house, with all bills for its maintenance to be forwarded to him, as well as ½ his net worth when they married. She laughed bitterly. The last couple of years Rhett's wealth had more than tripled, she knew that for certain. Nevertheless, it was a most generous offer, especially when he did not have to give her a dime. Her greedy little heart was what it was and she could not stop it from racing at the thought of having all of that money to herself. But then another thought occurred to her. If Rhett was willing to give her so much, he must want rid of her very badly. Her chest constricted. She'd do what she could to stop this, but her confidence was more than a little shaken in her ability to do so.

She leaned her head back and closed her emerald eyes as she felt liquid heat pricking at the corners. Ella and Wade wished for a holiday in the country- Rhett was at Dunmore. She impatiently flicked her eyes and nodded her head. She would take them to Dunmore. Then, if Rhett still decided he did not want her, he would be the one to tell the children. Mammy would come with her; she needed her old caregivers strength and support now more than anything else- except Rhett's love.


	11. Departing Memories

Scarlett hugged Miss Eleanor as she prepared to dock the dilapidated boat that would bring she and the children to Dunmore.

"Goodbye! I'll write you the second we arrive to let you know we're safe!"

Eleanor Butler nodded her head, but looked warily at the boat. She doubted it's ability to last half a mile, let alone all the way to Dunmore. "Do you think you should, though? After all, there are the children to consider."

Scarlett bristled at the older wmans words. Was Eleanor doubting Scarlett abilities as a mother? She stretched her lips into a smile. "My dear Miss Eleanor, we shall be perfectly alright. If I thought for a single moment my children would be in danger I would not consider going, but I am certain they are not. Shall I bring some of those flowers you lvoe so much back for you?"

The corners of Eleanors eyes crinkled into a genuine smile. "The cammelias! Yes, do, please! I miss them so, and they grow so wonderfully at Dunmore!"

Scarlett nodded. She didn't understand a certain preference for any thing but larger sums of money, but the Butlers of Charleston certainly adored their precious cammelias. "I will then. I must go! Good bye, Miss Eleanor, we'll see you in three weeks!"

Rhett's mother nodded and watched as Scarlett's tiny form boarded the riverboat. She had to say one thing for the girl- she wanted Rhett back no matter the cost. Eleanor observed the vessel depart and sighed. She had no idea what it was that acted as wedge between her son and his wife, but she knew Scarlett O' Hara Butler would do anything she could to fix it. The corners of mouth lifted slightly. The girl had gumption, that was for certain.

She was throwback to her grandmother, Solange Robillard. Scarlett believed she could do anything and went after what she wanted- with no regrets. The quality could be a good thing, but, as was evidenced in Solange's case, it could also have ill effects. Such as wounding other people- people that cared deeply for you.

And when you realized what you had done to one fo the few that truly loved you, you had to live with the guilt forever. Elenor shook her head as she climbed into the hired carriage. No use dwelling on old wounds. Those inflictions had scabbed and scarred over many years ago. But still, Solange de Brenier Robillard had done much damage in her pursuit of her goal. Eleanor just prayed she was right about around Scarlett possesing a nurturing softness that Solange never did possess.


	12. A note from shanley aka the author!

I have been sadly remiss in updating, I suppose too many things have been going on outside of 'Windydom' I broke up with my fiancee, my sister is here from Japan, my niece and nephew were born via emergency C-Section and spent two weeks in NICU, lost a job, have to find a new one (which is hard where I live) and on and on and on.

I thank all of you for sticking with me, though. I know it can be frustrating not to have frequent updates and I truly am sorry.

Joyce LaKee asked if I will be addressing the effect having a child out of wedlock had on Silvia.

At this point, I am not certain. I have a couple of scenarios worked out in my head htat would work for that, but I'm not sure

I 'll wind up using them, since this story is focused mainly on Scarlett.

If I do use these scenes it will not be an in-depth exploration, probably just Rhett or Silvia explaining to Scarlett, Silvia trying to gain pity and make Rhett look bad or a conversation between Rhett and Silvia.

Please let me know in a review what you would prefer to see- this topic left alone or addressed, which scenario listed above you would prefer, or if you have any ideas for it, I'd be glad to hear them!

Thanks again to everyone that follows this story- I truly appreciate it. At this time it looks like this is going to be quite a long fan fiction (and I mean really long!) but I intend to see it through to the end, no matter how long it takes me!

Best wishes--

Shanley Rawdon


	13. Flashbacks of Reconciliation

A/N- This chapter is mainly a flashback of Scarlett's interaction with Ashley and India after Melanies death. The _italics _are the flashback, it's quite long, though. If you don't care to read it I do not believe, at this point that it is absolutely necessary to understand what will be coming up.

Silver Lining, Chapter 12

- - - - - - - -

Scarlett sat on deck, watching the Ashley River pass by. Even thinking the name made her insides turn cold. What a fool she'd been, chasing after Ashley when her true love- Rhett was by her side the entire time. She shook her head, as if to dispel the ugly memories from her mind. Ashley was in Atlanta, surrounded by Aunt Pitty, India and Beau. She recalled the last time she'd seen him, shortly before she'd left for Tara.

_Scarlett entered Aunt Pitty's house without knocking- after all, half of it did belong to her. She was immediately struck by the dimness in the house. All the shutters were drawn against the mid day light, and no lamps had been lit that she could see. The only illumination came from the cracks of the shutters, thin slats of light harshly marking the grey darkness. She heard a skirt rustle and looked to her left. India stood on the stairs, shooting venom from her eyes. _

"_What do you want here? Haven't you hurt this family enough?"_

_Scarlett squared her thin shoulders and took a long, cleansing breath. "I don't want to be here anymore than you want me here, trust me. I have my own aches and pains thrust upon me but I made a promise to my best friend, my sister, and now I intend to make good on it. Where's Ashley?"_

_India descended the steps to stand directly in front of her nephews other aunt and looked down her bony nose at the smaller woman. "Melanie may have been your friend, but you were not hers. She never was able to see the treachery in your soul, and if she had she would have ordered you out of her life forever. Leave this house at once or I shall summon the sheriff."_

_Scarlett heard a brittle laugh- her own. "You can't bother the sheriff because I'm in my own home. My husband, Charlie, left me half of this house. I'd be able to throw you out before you could me. Now step aside and lead me to Ashley or so help me God, you will rue the day you ever crossed Scarlett O'Hara!"_

_India's eyes narrowed. "Charlie wasn't your husband, not really. If he had seen you for what you are he'd have hated you just as I do. You made him miserable! If he'd survived he would have divorced you and married the woman he truly loved- Honey."_

_Scarlett tossed her head. "Charlie's last days were filled with delight. He loved me and he was overjoyed at the fact we were to have a child. He never would have divorced me. Just be glad his last days were happy. Now are you going to stand here and allow me to keep tearing down your fantasies or will you lead me to my brother in law, please?"_

_India stepped out of Scarlett's way. "Don't you dare try anything with my brother." She warned before leading Scarlett to the parlor._

_The doors were slid open and Scarlett gasped at the sight of Ashley. His clothes were wrinkled and his shoulders were hunched over the desk. He had a decanter next to him and a glass in his hand. There was a gas lamp burning faintly on a table. She rushed to his side. "Ashley!" he turned, his grey eyes lifeless and dull. He forced a smile. "Scarlett darling, I was wondering when you'd come by, I was hoping to speak to you." _

_Scarlett nodded. "Alright, Ashley, we'll talk." She stood and turned to India. 'Why have you allowed him to wallow like this? Don't you know he's only hurting himself more? Open those Shutters, pull back the drapes!!!!" She ordered._

_India glared at her, considering whether or not she should listen._

_Ashley nodded, "Yes, India, open the drapes. Melly always preferred the house to be light."_

_India sighed and obeyed. All three of the rooms occupants had to squint their eyes as they adjusted to the bright September sun. Ashley smiled. "There, Melly would like that. "_

_Scarlett once again turned to India. "Leave us be." She commanded._

_India laughed. "I will not leave YOU alone with him. Hasn't he been through enough?"_

_Once again, Ashley intervened. "Get out, India, I wish to speak to Scarlett. I'm sure neither of our reputations will be affected if you'll keep your nose out of this. You should have done that a long time ago, you know. That day at the mills. You knew it was a lie, Do you know how much that hurt Melanie?" _

_India gasped. "Ashley, you don't mean that!"_

_Scarlett touched her sleeve. "He's been drinking, you know he wouldn't say that otherwise. Please, India," she murmured, "Allow me to pay my debt to Melanie. I promise you on my mothers grave I want nothing with Ashley but to fulfill my word to Melly."_

_India didn't know why, but she believed Scarlett. Not because she did not believe her capable of breaking a vow on her mothers grave, but perhaps because of the earnest, pained look on her face, the naked emotion in her voice. "Alright, but I'll be back to check on him."_

_Scarlett waited until she'd left the room and she turned to Ashley._

"_What did you wish to speak to me about?" She inquired, seating herself beside him._

_Once again the dead eyes turned to her. "I never was good enough for Melanie's love, Scarlett. I was never good enough for yours either. I abused both of you, the love you both had for me._

_I betrayed Melanie by longing for you, by dreaming of holding you close. I betrayed her by sometimes wishing I were with you instead. And you- you I hurt by allowing you to think I'd ever leave Melly. I damaged you by letting you think I loved you for more than your---- beauty."_

_Scarlett blinked her eyes slowly. "Ashley, this has past, let it alone, please."_

_He shook his head. "No. I never had a chance to apologize to Melanie. She knew, you know. But she had enough faith in both of us that she allowed her self to believe we'd never act on anything, out of affection for her. She was right. We never would have. But I still she should have told her how very much I loved her. How I loved everything about her. The way she'd fold her hands in her lap after supper, the way she brush her hair out at night, how I loved her kindness, her gentleness, the way she'd comfort Beau. _

_No, I never was able to tell her that, so I'll tell you the truth. Scarlett--"_

_She shook her head. "Ashley this is not necessary!"_

"_It is, Scarlett, let me say this and be done with it!"_

_She nodded silently._

"_Scarlett. I am a coward, and therefore cringe to tell you this. But I never loved you as a woman should be loved and I apologize most profusely for allowing you to think I did. I suppose I lusted after you more than anything else. God, I hate to admit that, even to myself! But yes, you are beautiful and passionate-- exquisite, really. It inflated my confidence to believe the most beautiful girl in Georgia loved me, and so I did what I could to keep your love._

_I was wrong, may you, Melly and God forgive me for all that I've done."_

_Scarlet lifted her eyes to look at him. "I did not make it easy on you, Ashley, not at all. What were you to do? You told me you didn't really love me, remember?"_

_He grunted. "Yes and then I kissed you. I wanted you so badly…"_

"_Ashley…" She whispered. "What's done is done, there is nothing you or I can do. We must look to the future to make it beautiful."_

"_You seem to think there is noting to forgive me for, but I would feel much better to hear that you do forgive me."_

_She pursed her lips. "I forgive you, Ashley. But can you ever forgive me?"_

"_Of course I can."_

"_Good, now I have a favor to ask of you."_

'_Scarlett I can do nothing. My world is gone…"_

"_No it isn't!" she snapped. "You have your son, Melanie's son and you had better care for him. He needs you right now more than ever. Start thinking about what you're teaching him. That he can drown his sorrows in a bottle of whisky? Ashley you must do this for Melanie. How would she feel, what would she think of you neglecting her child- her biggest joy and pride in life?!"_

"_He has Aunt Pitty and India to care for him."_

_She leapt to her feet. "Ashley Wilkes, if you allow those old-- ninnys to care for him he'll turn out as cowardly and sheltered as-- as--- as- as a nincompoop girl! He needs you to mold him into a man. He's lost his mother already don't you dare take his father from him, too!"_

_Ashley nodded. "Alright, Scarlett, I'll get my act together… for Beau and for Melanie."_

_The parolor doors slid open and India stepped in. "Is everything alright?" _

_Scarlett turned to her, "Yes, everything is fine. Ashley I'll be leaving for Tara soon. Do take care of yourself- and Beau." She said pointedly._

"_You have my word."_

_She raised her chin. "I'm glad. Good-bye Ashley. Do give Beau a kiss from me."_

"_Of course. Good-bye."_

_Scarlett looked at India. "Will you see to me the door, please?"_

_India looked as if she would refuse but suddenly her expression softened and she left the room beside Scarlett._

"_I know you don't like me India, and I don't like you either, but in this situation our mutual resentment needs to take a backseat to Beau's pain, do you agree?"_

"_Yes, I suppose I do."_

"_Good. Ashley is not to drink anymore. Please, trust me on this, as I've learned from experience that it does nothing but cause further damage. Allow him to care for his son, hopefully they can draw closer through this tragedy._

" _I've set up an account at the bank for Beau, in Uncle Henry's name. If he ever needs anything, go to Uncle Henry and he will get you the money. I would appreciate it if you would give him an allowance to help him learn how to take care of his money._

"_In the event of Henry's death, the account will be transferred to you, India. As much as I hated to do that, Melanie specifically requested that Ashley never know what I was doing for her family, and besides Ashley, you're the only one I could leave it to. Shortly before he turns 21, I will deposit a large sum into the account, after that, I will not be putting anymore money into it._

"_When Beau reaches twenty-one, the account will automatically be transferred into his care and a letter will be sent to him, claiming the money to be a gift from an old woman he once brought joy to that has died. Please allow him to believe this. You should not need anything else, but if there is anything worth noting I should like to be kept informed. You can contact me through Uncle Henry." _

_Scarlett held out her hand. "Good-bye India."_

_The other woman grasped her hand. "You're leaving Atlanta, then?"_

"_Yes, I am. That's not to say I'll never return to visit, but I thought you should know everything, in case of my own death."_

_India nodded, this was the first time she felt respect for Scarlett, perhaps even a tiny bit of admiration. "Good-bye Scarlett. Thank you very much."_

_Scarlett smiled. "Isn't it funny how the hardest times bring people together? I never thought I'd hear you thanking me for anything. But I do appreciate it. Take care of everyone. I'll try to write via Uncle Henry." She stepped into the sun and walked away from the house without looking back._

Scarlett remembered how hard it had been to block out her own pain that day, the agony she felt at Rhett having left her. The same sick feeling she had now that it may be forever. She looked toward the seting sun. "Rhett…."


	14. First sight of Dunmore Ch 13

Scarlett turned to Mammy as they arrived at the dock of Dunmore Landing. "He's going to be terribly angry with me." She whispered.

Mammy held out a large dark hand and patted Scarlett's shoulder. "Honey, Cap'n Butler always mad 'bout sumpin, and if it be because you tryin' to save your marriage, den he can jus' go on an' be angry. 'Sides, you ain't got nothin' to worry your purty head 'bout. Mammy's right here with ya, honey."

Scarlett offered a weak smile and looked toward Wade and Ella. Their faces were rosy from the wind and their eyes were beginning to droop. She silently prayed that Rhett would wiat until the children were tucked in bed before he began his tirade against her.

The rickety boat was being tied to the Dunmore dock when Scarlett saw him, running down the slope. His eyes were full of venom but other than that, his face was a mask of nonchalance.

The captain shook Rhett's hand. "Hello, Captain Butler, I've bought a pretty little gift for you." He chuckled.

"Indeed?" Rhett drawled as Scarlett, Mammy and the children made their way off the boat. "Could this pretty little gift be my wife?"

"It is! Could you ask for a better one?"

Scarlett approached her husband and slipped her hand through his arm. Smiling at him through her lashes, she purred, "It's wonderful to see you, Rhett darling. The children and I missed you so, we thought we'd venture down here and keep you company!"

The captain, a short, stocky man shook his head. "Captain Butler, if you don't mind me saying so, if my wife was as pretty and sweet as that one there, I'd look a mite more excited than you do right now."

Rhett smirked. "I'm overcome with strong emotions at my wifes arrival, I fear the shock of it, though, keeps me from expressing myself. Goodnight, Mr. McBane, and thank you for the safe delivery of my wife and children."

After McBane left, Rhett led the group to the main house. On the way, he was stonily silent. Scarlett fancied that she could feel her insides quivering. He was so cold to her, as though she were nothing, as if he didn't even know who she was. This attituded was far worse than his anger, at least anger held recognition, even passion.

Scarlett gasped when she first saw the Butler plantation. It was built of brown brick, with a high, sweeping porch accented with white columns. There were three stories of windows, a balcony above the front entrance, Spanish moss dripping from the trees and reflecting in the large, glassy pond in front of the house.

"It's lovely, Rhett."

He shot her a dark look. "Don't get too used to it, you'll be leaving tomorrow."

She smiled sweetly up at him, "Now, Darling, why ever would I do that when we've only just arrived? I know you must feel like you're taking me away from Charleston society, but don't you fret, honey, I'd rather be here with you!"

Rhett fought back the urge to smile at her. She looked innocent and charming, beautiful and ethereal. But it was just an act. If he were to take her back she'd revert to her sharp tongue and dirty looks. He tore his eyes away from her and acsended the steps to Dunmore. "You will leave, Scarlett." He said quietly, but firmly as he led her into the house. He motioned toward a tall, thin nigra.

"Pearl, this is my wife, Mrs. Butler, and our children, Wade and Ella. This is their Mammy. If you would please escort the children to their rooms, I'd be much obliged. The purple room for Miss Ella and the Greek room for Master Wade. Abe and Marcus will follow you with their trunks."

Scarlett looked at him silently, trying to read what was going through his mind. He didn't want them to stay, and yet he knew exactly what rooms he wanted the children to occupy.

He frowned at her. "Aren't you going to tell your children goodnight or was your mothering an act meant only for my mother?"

She paled and Rhett regretted his harsh words. "I will wish my children a good night, but you I wish to the devil right now!" she hissed and turned on her heel, his laughter ringing in her ears.


	15. Brandy and Pain, Chapter 14 part 1

Rhett was leaning against the banister, staring up at Scarlett when she began her descent down the stairs. Her breath caught; he looked so much as he did the day she'd met him, that day at Twelve Oaks when she had asked Cathleen about him.

He smirked at her and pulled her hand through the crook of his arm.

"Mrs. Butler. I was hoping you'd join me for brandy in the library?"

He was mocking her, she could feel it. Although she refused to meet his eyes and his voice was frighteningly congenial, she knew he was laughing at her. Scarlett raised her chin. "No, thank you, Rhett, I try not to drink much any more, but I'd be glad to keep you company while you do."

He was surprised. But then, Scarlett O' Hara was anything but ordinary, and to most people, anything but predictable.

"Of course, my dear, I will be honored to have your company."

Scarlett pursed her lips. He seemed to enjoy making a joke of their estrangement, but then, Rhett always did have the most peculiar sense of humor. She followed him into the library and seated herself on a broad leather sofa. He headed directly for the alcohol as she waited for his anger to unleash itself. When he sat across from her, she noted that his expression was somewhat more relaxed than it had been upon her arrival.

Rhett downed his brandy in one gulp and set he glass on the table next to him. He leaned towards Scarlett, his elbows resting on his knees. "You received the papers?" He asked.

She looked at her hands, "Yes, I did." She said quietly.

He cleared his throat. "Good, then I trust you know that I have made you a very generous offer. I hope you now agree that it is everyone's best interest if you agree to a divorce and leave me alone."

She laughed nervously. "Don't think it's that easy to rid yourself of me, Rhett Butler. I will not sign the papers. Not ever."

"Come, Scarlett, let's not play games. We both know you'd love to have all that money."

"I'd love to have you more." She stated.

Rhett chuckled. "Well, my dear, I apologize but that is impossible. Now tell me, what will it take to get rid of you for good?"

She shook her head. "It's not going to happen, Rhett. I refuse to sign those damn papers, and not even the mighty Rhett Butler can force me to!"

Rhett ran a hand across his forehead wearily. "I'm tired of this, Scarlett. I want you out of my life. Forever. Why did you follow me to Charleston? I told you I'd be back to keep gossip down."

"To keep gossip down!" she hissed. "Stop playing the fool! You know just as well as I do that everyone in Georgia knew you left me within 10 minutes of you getting on that train. I'm also quite sure you know the effect your absence at Melly's funeral had on not only me but the children, too. Damn you, Rhett! You've always said how much you respected Melanie and how much you admired her and you haven't even the decency to attend her funeral! Why if it weren't for Melly I would have died along with our baby. But I don't suppose you care about that! You didn't care that our baby was killed, and you wouldn't have cared if I'd died too! No, you probably would have been overjoyed!"

Rhett sprung to his feet. "Don't you ever say that! You have no idea how much I blamed myself for that, how much pain I went through, worried you'd be dead the next time I asked after you."

"You went through pain?" She shouted. "I'm the one that you accused of adultery, the one that fell down the stairs, the one that felt our baby slide out of me amongst warm tissue and blood." She swiped her tears wildly as her body trembled with sobs. "I'm the one that begged God to take my life, but let our baby live, and when that didn't work I pleaded with Him to take my life, too! I'm the one that called and called for my husband but he didn't care enough to come and check on me. Not me or his child. But that's right, you didn't think the baby was yours, did you Rhett? Damn you, you did know, you never had any doubts but you had to taunt me, didn't you? Those taunts cost our child's life!" She collapsed on the sofa, choking on her tears.

Rhett looked at her, a worn, tiny heap. He reached for her, only to bring himself back. He had already thought everything she'd just said. He'd scolded himself, hated himself for months afterwards. They'd never spoken of the accident once it was over, and only now did Rhett see just how much of Scarlett had died with their baby. He knelt beside her and stroked her back. "Scarlett…. Scarlett, look at me, please." She turned her head only slightly, but it was enough to see that her eyes were rimmed with crimson and filled with tears. "I wanted that child, Rhett, I wanted him or her so much! I was so excited; I thought it would be a new beginning for you and me, another chance to be happy. I was so frightened to tell you, I didn't know how you'd react, but I never imagined it would be…. That way."

He sighed and pulled her ebony curls away from her tear-stained face. "I'm sorry Scarlett, I'm so sorry. I wanted our baby, too. If I could change anything, believe me, I would, in an instant. But there's nothing I can do but apologize."

"Rhett….." She whispered.

"What is it, pet?"

She pulled herself into a sitting position. "Rhett do you really think I don't love my children? Because I do, I love them very much. I've never been good at showing them and I've never been able to comfort them the way Melly could, but when Bonnie died, when Bonnie died I promised myself I'd make it up to them, I thought we could come together through the pain. But then I just immersed myself in work and sort of forgot about that promise, but then Melly died and you left and I remembered that promise, Rhett!"

"No, I don't think you're a bad mother. You're…. an unconventional one to be sure, but not bad."

"Thank you." She stretched her hands out and looked back at Rhett. "I see them both in my dreams, you know. Bonnie and the baby."

Rhett felt his chest constrict. "Do you?"

She nodded. "Bonnie is teaching the baby a lullaby, I can't tell what it is, but then she looks at me, and waves. She tells me not to worry; she's taking care of him. She always says she misses us both very much, but her brother needed her more. Then she blows me a kiss and tells me she loves me, and to make sure I tell you that she loves you, too."

Rhett blinked his eyes to keep the tears from falling. "She always adored you, Scarlett, always. When we left she asked for you every night. She told me that when she grew up she was going to be just like you."

Scarlett laughed. "What a debacle that would have been." She stood and poured herself a brandy. "To Hell with my abstinence from drinking. If it kills me at least I won't have to remember everything that's happened."

"Don't talk like that." Her husband chided.

She snapped her head around to look at him. "Why not?"

"Because there are still people that need you."

She raised an eyebrow. "Really, who?"

He strode over to her, and set the glass of brandy on the table.

Clasping her hands in his, he looked into her pain-filled eyes.

"Wade and Ella. You comprise their world. Especially now that Mrs. Wilkes is gone." He gazed down at her, adoring her, loving her, wanting her, worshipping her. She'd seen so much pain in her life, if only he could have taken it away.

"How do you do it?" she asked.

He dropped her hands and turned away, her spell broken. "Do what?"

She cleared her throat. "Well, I know how much it tears me apart that two of my children are dead, and it makes me want to die myself. But four of your children are gone, Rhett. How do you find the strength to go on?"

He spun on his heel to face her. "Who told you?"


	16. Painful Truths, Chapter 14 part 2

She was frightened by the fire blazing in his eyes. He looked haunted, like a mad man.

Rhett squeezed her arms, "Who told you?" he hissed, shaking Scarlett.

She gasped. "Rhett, let go, you're hurting me!"

"Who told you about my children?" he once more questioned, dropping his arms.

"Miss Eleanor told me."

"Why? What all did she say?" he asked, pacing the floor.

"Rhett, I don't see--"

He glared at her. "Sit down and tell me how you tricked my mother into telling you about my children!"

She sat, but shot poison from her eyes. "I didn't trick her at all! She encouraged me to give you another child and said that although you love Wade and Ella very much, nothing can replace your own children and the children I give you above all others. I asked her if she was implying that you have more and she thought I already knew. Then she told me about Alex and Lenora and Rhett, darling, I'm so sorry! My heart just broke for you and I just wanted to hold you, Rhett how could you bear it?"

"I bore it because I had no other choice. When I met you at Twelve Oaks it was my first social event since it had happened.

Did she tell you anything else?"

Scarlett stood and wrapped her arms around his middle. "Rhett… I'm so sorry."

"Anything else?" he asked, pushing her away from him.

She bit her lip, frustrated with herself that she'd said anything, confused about why he'd never told her, irritated that he would not allow her to comfort him and embarassed that he'd pushed her away.

"Yes, she told me about little Joseph Romero. Rhett why didn't you ever tell me?

"When should I have mentioned that? When you were declaring your undying love for Ashley Wilkes? When we were dancing at the bazaar? On your Aunt Pitty's porch? On the road to rough and ready? When you were offering yourself as my mistress?"

"Rhett surely there was a time you could have…"

"Yes, maybe at Frank Kennedy's funeral, or perhaps on our wedding night? Maybe on our Honeymoon or when Bonnie was born? Scarlett there when I wanted to tell you it was never the right time and then we were so unhappy I was afraid of the way you would react, I suppose."

She nodded. "Alright. Well, I'm sorry. I wish I could have met them. But perhaps I could meet little Joseph?"

He snorted. "Why would you want to do that?"

"Rhett, he is a part of you, and I love you. He is also my stepson."

There was a moment of silence. "I met his mother, you know. Silvia. She didn't know you were married. I'm sure I don't know what you saw in her."

Rhett laughed. "Here comes my green eyed monster, hmm?"

"Well, honestly! She should have known. Besides, it seems your son Joseph was born after you told me I was the only woman you had ever loved!"

Rhett reached for her hand. "Scarlett, I took Silvia in an attempt to forget you. I have not communicated with her since I took you as my wife."

Her mouth turned up slightly. "Well, then how do you keep in touch with the boy?"

"Silvia's Aunt Olivia and my mother. When Bonnie and I came to Charleston she met Joseph."

Scarlett gasped. "Did she- did you tell her who he was?"

"No, and I spoke to Joesph beforehand to be sure he didn't spill the beans."

Scarlett glanced over at him. He was so dear to her, if only he'd give her another chance, she'd give him a dozen more children if that's what he wanted. She raised her fingers to trace the line of his jaw. "I'd like to meet him."

He grabbed her fingers and brought them to his lips. "We'll see."

He kissed her upturned palm, her wrist, the inside of her elbow and finally his lips found hers.

Scarlett reveled in the feeling of his tongue carressing her lips, his hands on her waist and bosom. She clung to him as if death would claim her if she let go.

His mouth made it's way down her neck, and his right hand fumbled with the buttons of her bodice. 'I'm crazy.' He thought to himself. 'Crazy to have ever thought I could forget her…. I'm crazy for loving her, insane for wanting her, and completely mad for what I'm about to do…and I don't give a damn.'

Rhett stood, cradling her against his chest, his lips worshipping her hairline, her forehead, her cheeks and chin. He strode out of the library and took the steps two at a time.

"I love you, Rhett." She whispered very quietly, "I'll always love you."

"Hmmm." He acknowledged, kicking the door of his bedroom open. He laid her across his bed and slipped his shirt over his head. If this was going to be the last time he'd have her, he might as well enjoy it.

----------------- End of Silver Lining; Painful Truths ---------------

**Please read and review, when I get your feedback in my inbox, it encourages me to write more!**


	17. Running & Remembering

Mammy clutched Scarlett's breakfast tray in one hand as she pulled back the drapes with her other. She looked at her lamb as she set down the tray.

Scarlett threw her left arm to the opposite side of the bed and, upon finding unexpected, cool emptiness; her brilliant green eyes flew open.

"G'Mornin' Miss Scarlett. Miss Ella and Mist' Wade done ate dey brekfas' already and dey be out in de orchard playin'."

Scarlett looked up at Mammy, her brows were furrowed and her old nurse could see the pain and humiliation in her charges face.

"That's all fine, Mammy." She was silent as she pulled herself into a sitting position. "But what about Rhett? Is he working on the books?"

Mammy shook her head. "I doan know where Cap'n Butler is, Miss Scarlett. I ain't seen him since we arrived las' night."

Scarlett chewed her ham and tried to stop tears from flowing into her eyes. He had run, again. How many times did he expect her to withstand the degradation of his abandonment? How long did he want her to pack herself and her children up and follow him? Where did he run to this time? Where would he disappear to the next time?

Mammy bit her lip. That man had done a number on her lamb, and there was no denying it. Who did he think he was, treating Miss Ellen's child like white trash?

--SL--SL--SL--SL--SL--SL--SL--SL--SL--SL--

Rhett sat in his room in Charleston, cradling a full glass of brandy. He hadn't meant to fall prey to Scarlett, but he had lost all reasoning last night and figured that one last time wouldn't hurt anything. Well, he was wrong- again. He had no wish to lead Scarlett on and hurt her anymore than he already had, but he was well aware that when she awoke, Scarlett had been filled with mortification, pain and anger. The only thing he could hope for was that those emotions pushed her towards signing the divorce papers. He looked at the tinted ambrotype in his hand; it was Scarlett, on their Honeymoon. Her eyes had been tinted the perfect mixture of jade and emerald, her lips colored the exact vivid pink they were in real life. Her black hair tumbled over her right shoulder in fat, glossy curls, in her left cheek, a dimple teased as a result of her soft, enchanting smile.

He still loved Scarlett, damn her devious soul. He loved the way she could wrap anyone around her little finger and he loved the way she would glance at him through her eyelashes, he loved the way her eyes lit up with an inner fire no other possessed. He loved the way she wrinkled her brow and narrowed her eyes when he had said something she didn't quite understand, he adored the way she bit her lower lip after he hurled an insult at her, and he admired her ability to throw one right back and put him in her place. He loved the way she looked in the morning, her cheeks tinted pink, her ebony curls in knots, her shining eyes lazy with sleepiness. He loved how she would giggle and curse him at the same time when he tickled her feet.

He had to forget her, she was poison, was able to twist him to do as she wished. With a cry of anguish, Rhett hurled the ambrotype and savored the crashing sound the silver case made as it hit the wall.

He filled his now empty glass with brandy and downed it in one gulp. He took out another photo, this one of a boy with black curls and matching black eyes, standing next to a little girl with ebony black ringlets, vivid blue eyes and a dimple in her left cheek.

There was a tiny plaque below the photo, on the frame;

"Joseph Jefferson Romero Butler

and

Eugenie Victoria 'Bonnie Blue' Butler"

His children. How Rhett had adored Bonnie, his little princess. He had loved her so completely and with no reservations, and she had loved him back. He only had Joseph now, the child he had sired but never really fathered. Well, there was always time to change that.

He threw his jacket on and made his way for the door. The only way to ease the pain of losing Scarlett was to bond with his son.

------ End of Silver Lining, Running and Remembering--------

**I did not edit this chappie, so I apologize if it's not quite right. However, I'll be going away for the weekend and wanted to leave y'all something to read for the next few days. **

**Be nice and give me reviews to read when I return!**

Many thanks to Joyce LaKee for your feedback and the ideas!

Cat18- Thank you very much for reading and I am so glad you're enjoying it!

MissySammy- Thank you for the feedback! I love it when reviewers share their thoughts on the behaviours of the characters. As for Rhett- he is capable of things even I can't imagine!

JaclynParker- Rhett is hurting, maybe he wants Scarlett to fight for him like he did for her. But if you wanna kick his- you know, I'm sure I can work out a character for you! Lol

Aroon1190- Thank you so much, I am truly flattered by your sweet words!

Ciara Morgan- Thank you very much, perhaps Scarlett can arrange something!

Have a wonderful weekend everyone!


	18. Bribery and the Boy

Hi. I'm sorry I haven't been updating. I do plan to finish this, but I have absolutely no inspiration. I did have a little bit more written, it was accidentally deleted when my computer was re-vamped. Therefore, I have also lost the document with all my ideas for this story. I will try to remember them as I re-read it all, but if you could please remind me of things it seemed that would be addressed later, I would greatly appreciate it.

No, I do not own 'Gone With the Wind or any affiliated character. It and they are the product of the brilliant Margaret Mitchell and are now property of her estate.

So on to **Silver Lining, Chapter 16, 'Bribery and Boys'**

Scarlett sat on a stone bench in the gardens of Dunmore, a note clutched in her cold hand.

'_Scarlett,_

_Since you are so fond of my plantation, I will allow you to enjoy it without my presence. I will not be in Charleston when you return, and will not return until I get word of your departure. _

_You will find I am a most generous man when I benefit from it. Therefore; I urge you to sign the divorce papers. I am certain you will not regret it, as I will have the remaining two shares of Tara transferred in your name, and sign a legal contract stating that I am obligated to pay for it's maintenance, in addition to your mausoleum. _

_When we married, I created two trusts; one for Wade and another for Ella. I will you have them transferred into your name and you can collect on all interest. When they reach the age of 25, the accounts will be transferred to them._

_If you do not sign the papers, rest assured that I am a powerful man and can find a way to sever our ties. At the very least, I will make certain you never see me or my money again. Think of it Scarlett; the Peachtree House, Tara and more money than you've ever dreamed of versus nothing but Frank's store._

_Rhett'_

She had no idea her husband hated her so much, but she had to admit that the thought of owning all of Tara was quite a comfort. Scarlett had never pretended not to be materialistic, she loved money, loved the comforts it bought her, the security it provided. Never again did she wish to be without it. The store did well enough, and on her own she was a wealthy woman, but you could never be certain what times would bring, could never know if customers would leave her, or the store was robbed. But with insurance that she would never again have to pay for maintenance meant that even if those things happened, she and her family would be provided for.

Scarlett stood and walked towards the main house. What would she tell the children? That their stepfather hated her so much he would do anything to be rid of her, no matter the cost to them? She lifted her pointed chin. If Rhett would not speak to the children then she would go Miss Eleanor and plead on her children's' behalf.

---------------------------------------Silver Lining, by Shanley Rawdon------------------------------------

Rhett sat in the parlor of the Romero home and waited for Silvia. His son was all he had left, there was no way he could lose him.

He heard a rustling of skirts and turned to see Silvia's round face smiling, despite being obviously tired. "Hello, Rhett. I wasn't expecting you today."

He inclined his head, "I was at Dunmore, I apologize for not notifying you."

She waved a hand and seated her self next to him, gripping his arm as she did so. "You know you're always welcome, I just meant that it is a wonderful surprise to see you."

He smirked down at her, perfectly aware of her agenda. "Where is Joseph?"

"Aunt Olivia brought him to the market, he was getting restless." She traced his fingers with her own and looked up at him through her lashes. "I met Scarlett."

"So I heard. When will Olivia and Joseph return?"

Silvia bit her bottom lip. It was evident that Rhett wasn't too keen on discussing his wife. "They'll be back within an hour. Now Rhett, why didn't you tell me you were married."

"Didn't concern you." He answered shortly.

Silvia stood, "Rhett Butler, I don't know why you're being so difficult! Is it so wrong for me, the mother of your son, to want to know about your wife?"

"Sit down, you'll make the servants talk."

She narrowed her eyes. "There must be trouble in paradise. Scarlett isn't the one you were so upset over, is she?"

"My wife and I have our spats and I have been upset as a result, you may have seen at such a time."

Silvia seated herself across from Rhett, so she could see his face. "I mean the woman you were so upset about when you took up with me. I'm far from stupid, I now you were using me as a substitute for somebody. You would have married me otherwise."

Rhett raised a brow, "What makes you think I would have done that?"

"Because I have your son, and I come from an old family, with old money, and an old name that is respected."

He stretched his legs out in front of him. "You know I don't care about any of that."

Silvia laughed, "Oh, no? You may not care about my name, but you sure do love your boy. If you would have had to marry me to see him, you would have. But you loved another woman."

Rhett shrugged. "Perhaps."

"Where is your dear wife?" Silvia questioned.

"Do you ever let things rest?" He exploded, his black eyes gleaming at her like two black pearls. He leapt to his feet, as graceful as a jungle cat. "I have no wish to speak of my wife, I left her at Dunmore, where she followed me in order to win me back! Are you happy now that your insatiable desire for sad tidings has been fulfilled?"

Silvia suppressed a smile. So he had left her, good. Perhaps there was room then for she and Joseph. She peered up at him, contemplating the best manner in which to continue.

If she immediately suggested that he marry her, he would laugh in her face, or shout at her. No, she should play the sensitive lady, empathetic and gentle. A part that she wasn't. _'This my chance to win him, and so I will force myself to be whatever he desires.' _Silvia thought. Standing she touched Rhett's taught shoulder.

"I am sorry, Rhett. I didn't mean to push, I could simply tell something was bothering you and wanted to help. I hope everything works out the way you want it too." She forced a sympathetic expression on her face and studied his eyes. They revealed nothing. The corners of his mouth turned up, "I, too, apologize. I thank you for your concern."

He turned toward the window, which faced the street, and waited to see his son return.

It wasn't long before he saw the child, his black curls in disarray, a tear in his jacket. The sight brought a smile to his father's face, Joseph was so like his father had been at one time, it both scared and pleased him. A chuckle escaped Rhett, "How often do you have to replace his clothes?"

Silvia smiled, glad to see him out of his dark mood. "He usually tears or stains something everyday, but I try to mend it. He doesn't wear many outfits more than thrice, though."

"Hmmm. Perhaps I should increase your allowance."

Silvia laughed, "That's not what I was hinting at, Rhett. That is completely unnecessary."

Their conversation was halted as Joseph entered the parlor, "Mother, look what we found at the market!" he shouted, opening his jacket to reveal a tiny puppy. "Can I keep him mother, can I?"

Silvia knelt down, she hated animals, didn't like the smell or the hair on her clothing, despised the chaos they could cause. However, Rhett was watching. "Of course you may, Joseph,. But only if you greet your father."

The boy jerked his head towards Rhett, a beatific smile lighting his features, reminding Rhett of another child who smiled that way at him. His heart tightened at the thought of his precious Bonnie, even as he reached out towards Joseph.

"Father! I am so glad to see you, I asked Mother for you every night, but she always said you were in 'Lanta. Are you going to stay with us, Father?"

Rhett pressed his son against him and then held him back, appraising his features, noticing that he had grown at least 3 inches since he had last seen him, making him quite tall for his age. The boy had a small scar above his top lip and his hair had been cut recently. "Hello, son. I have been in Atlanta, but I asked Grandmama to come and see you. Did she come and speak to you?"

Joseph nodded, a sad look crossing his face, "Yes, sir. She told me that my little sister was gone, but that I must never speak of it to anybody, not even you or mama."

'_Sister? I never knew Rhett had another child. That must have been the girl Joseph spoke of so often last time Rhett came. Perhaps that was why he avoided me, too.' _ Silvia thought.

Rhett chucked the boy under the chin, swallowing the lump in his throat. "You may speak of it to me, son."

Joseph shook his head vigorously, "Oh no, sir. I wouldn't want to make you hurt, like Grandmama said. How long are you staying, Father?"

"I'm leaving tomorrow, but you're coming with me."

Joseph squealed. "Really, I am? Where are we going?"

Silvia's brow furrowed. He had not asked her about taking Joseph anywhere, and it irritated her to no end. Rhett ought to have asked his mother's permission. Unless… maybe he wanted her along, too?

"Yes, really. You and I are going to London."

The boy laughed, "Did you hear that, Mother? London! That's in England, where Queen Victoria lives."

"Yes it is, Joseph." Silvia replied. "When do we leave, Rhett?"

He stood, but clutched the boys hand. "As I said, Joseph and I leave first thing in the morning."

"You do not thing you should have discussed this with me first?"

Rhett looked at his only child, "Go play with your puppy son, try to think of a name for him. Your mother and I need to discuss some grown-up things."

Joseph nodded and scampered from the room.

"I saw no need to ask permission to take my child on vacation." He stated.

Silvia sighed. Playing the docile woman did not suit her, but she had once read that Henry VIII turned from Anne Boleyn for Jane Seymour, partly because she was the opposite of Anne. Well, she and Scarlett were fairly similar, if what she had learned from the gossips was correct. That didn't matter, though. She would force herself to become Rhett's 'Jane'. "Of course you needn't ask permission. I'm sorry if it sounded like I thought so. I was simply caught off guard, Rhett. Can't I accompany you? I shall miss Joseph so! We have never been apart, you know."

He lit a cigar and pretended to consider her request. "I understand that you'll miss Joseph, as I am certain he will think of you each day, but I think it vital for he and I to take this trip on our own so we can form a true bond."

Silvia pasted a delicate smile on her lips. "Of course, Rhett, I understand. Man time, yes? Well, do be certain he writes, will you?"

"Of course. Now if you'll have him ready to leave by seven a.m." He walked to her and kissed her cheek. "Goodbye Silvia."

------------------- Please Read & Review!-------------------------


	19. Chapter 17

I do not own "Gone With The Wind" If I did, the disaster called 'Rhett Butler's People' never would have happened.

Reviewer Shout-Outs:

Myra: Thank you so very much! I must confess that I do sometimes wonder if I'm getting the characters right, so I quite appreciate your compliment. As for Silvia… well, I'm not even quite certain yet what will happen. (I have two different possibilities in mind.)

Annie3: Why, thank you kindly, ma'am! I'm a huge Tudor buff, so I just had to throw that in there. Frankly, I was afraid at how it would be received, so I am, subsequently very appreciative of your kind comment.

Silver Lining, Chapter 17

Rhett gripped Joseph's hand as they both stared up at the great ship, "The Celtic". It had just been built that same year, 1872, by the groundbreaking White Star Line. Rhett Butler traveled in luxury, and "The Celtic" was the pinnacle of such.

He looked down at his young son and recalled a day when he had held another child's hand. The hand of a little girl with her mother's smile and love of life. He was ashamed to admit that he had adored Bonnie above any of his other children. She was his saving grace, his ray of sun in a gray life. She had represented Scarlett, before the war turned her into a hard, bitter woman, with too many memories to be the energetic girl she had once been. But Bonnie was gone, and he still had Joseph. His son, the boy that had been so loved by his younger sister.

The boarding began, and Rhett paid a porter to take the luggage to their suite. Joseph looked up at him, his big eyes shining with excitement, but mixed with something his father could not identify.

"Is this like the ship you brought Bonnie on, Father?" he asked. "She told me a lot about it and she said maybe next time I could go with you to London. Is that why I'm going? Did Bonnie ask you to bring me, Father?"

Rhett felt tears prick the back of his eyes. "This is like the ship your sister and I took to London. Bonnie asked me once if you could come with us the next time, but I had forgotten it. You're with me because you're my son and you belong with me."

Joseph nodded his head and the two of them stepped onto the great ship.

The next day, Eleanor Butler accepted her mail from Timothy, and was both pleased and surprised to find a letter in Rhett's hand.

'Dear Mama,

I have taken Joseph on a vacation to Europe. Scarlett and the children will be not be accompanying us, and I have requested a divorce. You have my apologies for giving you this news in such a manner, but I know you would try and talk me out of it. I won't go into the details of this travesty of a marriage I have, but I will assure you that divorce is the best solution for both Scarlett and I.

If you need me for anything at all, write to my address in London.

Affectionately,

Rhett'

Eleanor grasped her throat. How could her son do such a thing? Divorce- in the Butler family! Certainly their name was not untarnished, but it was not so beyond repair that a divorce would not harm it nearly irrevocably. Now the Butler's were accepted everywhere, if Rhett followed through, who knows what would happen? And what of Scarlett? This would ruin her, she would be a social pariah, and her children along with her. She knew her son loved his wife, and she was also aware that there were troubles in their marriage, but certainly nothing that couldn't be worked out. She rang for tea and retreated to the veranda. She had to come up with something to save Rhett from himself.

- - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -

Wade sat Indian-style, a fishing pole hanging from his hand into the large Dunmore pond which Ella had christened "Bonnie Lake" in honor of her baby sister. The girl sat beside her brother, weaving a wreath of wildflowers as her Aunt Melly had taught her. "How long do you think Uncle Rhett will be away this time?" she asked.

Wade shrugged his slender shoulders. "I don't care, maybe he should just stay away this time."

Ella pursed her lips. "I don't know why you don't like Uncle Rhett. He's always been nice to us."

He snorted. "Yes, when he is around. Most of the time he's at the bank or with his... his friend, Belle. Or he isn't even in town, he takes off to London or Charleston or New York. Then when he gets home all he does is yell at our mother."

Ella finished her wreath and placed it upon her curls. "Mama doesn't seem to mind."

Wade rolled his eyes. His sister didn't hear Mama cry or notice her red eyes at the breakfast table. "You're too little to understand. But believe me, we'd all be happier if Rhett would stay away."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - SL- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Scarlett cradled her head in her hands, it had been over a week since Rhett had left her at Dunmore, but she couldn't bring herself to leave. Dunmore was part of Rhett, he had to return sometime. Couldn't she just stay until he did? No, Rhett had meant what he'd said. He would stay far away from anywhere she was; including his beloved Dunmore Landing and Charleston. So this was it then, she was going to give up? Well, what other choice did she have?

Mammy entered the room bearing a large tray of food.

"Miz Scarlett, you needs to eat sumpin, you been starving yosef! I doan see what makin' yosef sick gonna do to help ya."

"Take it back to the kitchen Mammy, I can't bear to eat anything now." Scarlett groaned.

Mammy disregarded her mistress' order and set the steaming food on a table, and placed her hands on her hips. "Miz Scarlett, how you spec' to git your husband back if'n you dead?" she shook her head and clucked her tongue. "I sho neber thought Miz Ellen's chile be one to give up so easy, no ma'am I didn't."

Scarlett stood in a fury, "What am I supposed to do? Follow him around like a puppy waiting for scraps? I refuse to degrade myself even more than I already have. If Rhett is so determined to get rid of me then he can live to regret it as well!" Scarlett dug her nails into her hand, anger washing over her at the nursemaid's disapproving stare. "Don't you dare look at me like that. I don't care what you say, how many times you throw my mother's name at me. She was Ellen Robillard, and nobody treats a Robillard like trash. My mother never would have done half the things I have, but I know she would not make a fool of herself pining over a man who cares nothing for her!" She turned away from Mammy on her heel. "Pack our things, we leave for Charleston tomorrow. And take that hog slop with you!"

Mammy, surprised at her lambs outburst nodded her head and retreated from the room, tray in hand. She shook her head, her heart heavy. If only Miss Scarlett knew how much she was like her mother, and how Mammy feared she would come to breaking, as Ellen had, thirty years past.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Scarlett knocked on Miss Eleanor's door and waited to be admitted entrance. What if she were turned away? What if Rhett had poisoned Miss Eleanor against her?

The door opened and Timothy bowed. "Miz Scarlett, you sho' don't have to knock, not at this door, ma'am. You come in here out of de cold."

She graced him with a dimpled smile and inclined her head slightly. "Thank you kindly, Timothy. Is Miss Eleanor at home?" she asked, walking through the door, Mammy and the children trailing behind her.

He nodded his head, "Yes ma'am she home. Miss Eleanor in de parlor wif yo aunts, Miss Eulalie and Miss Pauline."

'God's nightgown,' Scarlett thought, 'can't anything go right for me?'

"How wonderful, will you please have lunch prepared for the children and their mammy? I'm certain they're starving."

Timothy acquiesced and Scarlett made her way to the parlor; stopping outside the sliding doors, she listened to Aunt Eulalie's high pitched voice, "Scarlett always was too feisty for her own good. She never should have gotten involved with Rhett anyhow, Eleanor, we told her so."

"No offense, dear, we're sure you understand." Aunt Pauline interjected.

"She must have inherited that barbarous streak from her father, don't you agree, Pauline? The O'Hara's aren't a particularly enviable family."

"You are too kind, sister." Pauline stated. "But we can't place the blame on Scarlett. It is your son, Eleanor who is willing to throw her out like yesterdays garbage."

"And she a Robillard. I'm sure I'll never understand your Rhett, Eleanor." Aunt Eulalie tittered.

Scarlett heard Miss Eleanor clear her throat, "Ladies, if you please, I haven't called you hear to discuss my son's shortcomings nor those of your niece. We simply must find a way to get this ridiculous notion out of Rhett's head, but until then, we have to keep Scarlett from signing the papers."

Aunt Pauline laughed. "My dear, Scarlett will never sign them. She may be the daughter of an Irish peasant, but she is also a Robillard."

Aunt Eulalie agreed, "Yes and no Robillard would ever do such a thing. We don't give up so easily, no not at all."

"Of course her O'Hara side is also proud as can be, much more so than they should be mind you, but I'm positively certain that nothing would convince our niece to agree to such a scandal."

Scarlett chose this time to enter into the parlor, "You're wrong, Aunties. I will sign the papers." She raised her hand to stop them from badgering her just yet, "I have fought Rhett on this as much as I can, and he has made it evident that he will stop at nothing to rid himself of me. If I do not sign the papers, Rhett will leave me anyway, and with nothing. I'm backed in a corner and he knows it. There is nothing else for me to do."

Eulalie shrieked, "Oh, the scandal! Pauline, tell me she didn't just say she'll sign!"

Pauline's triple chin waggled as she nodded her head and stood. "She did sister." She turned towards Scarlett and pointed her chubby finger in her face. "You sign those papers and we wash our hands of you. No longer will you be welcome in our home, you will no longer be our niece."

Rage filled Scarlett and she nearly pushed the older woman over. "Go ahead then, see if I care! But you remember who it is that keeps a roof over your head and food in your mouths. When you go begging to Grandfather for help and he refuses you, I hope you remember me and your own stupidity!"

Eulalie wailed, "Pauline what shall we doooo?"

Eleanor, quiet up till this point stood, "I believe you should go now. My daughter and I need to talk. Thank you for coming."

Eleanor's term 'daughter' did not escape Scarlett's notice, and a lump formed in her throat even as she watched her aunts leave in a huff. It had been so long since she had been anyone's daughter. Far, far too long. Could it be that Rhett's mother didn't hate her, didn't blame her for the destruction of her son's marriage?

Her answer came when Eleanor took her by the hand and sat next to her. "Dear Scarlett, I apologize profusely for Rhett's actions. I promise you that I will do what I can to change his mind."

Scarlett shook her head sadly, "No, Miss Eleanor, please don't. If you do Rhett will hate me even more and I couldn't stand it. The children and I will be alright, we always have been… I just…. Miss Eleanor I don't know how to tell them. Wade and Ella love Rhett so, why he's the only father they've ever known. How do I tell them that he has left them too, now, just as their own fathers did, only he is doing so willingly?" she blinked to stop the tears from falling, and the moisture in her eyes turned them a vibrant leaf green, taking her mother in law's breath away.

Eleanor sat back, evaluating her. Scarlett's raven curls were swept away from her face in a neat chignon, her black brows slashed boldly across her forehead, providing a stark contrast to the ethereally, lily white skin. Two cat-like eyes, tilted at the ends gave her a mysterious, slightly naughty air and her thick, long lashes enhanced them even more. Her lips were plump and red, with a dimple tipping each side, Eleanor knew. She was most definitely an astoundingly beautiful woman, and it was easy to see what had so captivated Rhett. What was it that had made him try to break free from her spell?

Scarlett squirmed under her mother in law's intense gaze. "Miss Eleanor, are you alright?"

She was pulled from her reverie and offered a wistful smile, "Of course, dear. I was just thinking." She patted Scarlett's hand, "I wish I could help you, but I don't know what to tell them, either. Wade is no longer a small child, so he would be easier to tell, if he hasn't guessed already. But Ella…. I just don't know. Have they asked where he has gone?"

Scarlett nodded. "On the boat ride back to Charleston, Ella asked where he'd gone to. Wade shushed her, so yes, I'm pretty certain he understands."

Eleanor nodded. "Why don't you call them in here. We'll tell them together."

Scarlett's lips quivered into a small smile. Nobody had cared for her like this since… not since Melly. It seemed so long since Melly had left, but it had only been a little over a month. "Thank you Miss Eleanor, thank you so much."

- - -- - - - - - -

Rhett sat in the smoking room of his London townhouse, a cigar clamped between his teeth, a glass of brandy in his hand and a stack of mail in front of him. He flipped through it and was shocked to see a letter in his mother's hand.

'_Dear Rhett,_

_Though I have never failed to excuse all you have done, I am not sure I can pardon this. I am perfectly aware that you've had innumerable troubles in your marriage, and I've heard enough gossip to have a slight understanding as to why. But my God, Rhett, a blind man could see that Scarlett loves you and that you love her, too. _

_Do you remember what I used to tell you when your father would rage at you? The ones you love the most are also the ones that hurt you the most and visa versa._

_I am ashamed that you are giving up on Scarlett and your life with her. Can you so easily forget the years you wanted her? Have you taken into account the damage a divorce will do to her and the children you claim to love as your own?_

_Scarlett returned to Charleston ten days after you left, and she begged me not to intercede on her behalf. However, I find myself much too upset with my firstborn son to sit back and allow him to destroy his life and the lives of three others. Your wife and I told your children about your abandonment of them, and I am sad to say that they were not surprised. Wade was adamant that it was for the best and that maybe now you couldn't hurt his mother any longer. Little Ella was in tears, and confessed that although her brother had warned her, she thought you'd always come back to them. What have you done, Rhett? I've heard enough to know that you lay most of the blame for the downfall of your marriage at Scarlett's feet. But out of the mouths of babes, Rhett I have learned that you share greatly in it. Fortunately for you, Scarlett is madly in love with you. I suggest you return in order to repair the damage you have caused._

_You are my son, and I love you, but it is my responsibility as your mother to let you know when you're making a huge mistake. You are now. Come back to your family, they need you. I'm completely certain that all of this can be resolved, given time, patience and love._

_I await your return most eagerly,_

_Mama'_

Rhett swore and stubbed his cigar out. What had Scarlett done to transfix his mother so thoroughly? He hated to hear that he had caused Wade and Ella pain, but he had obviously been hurting them long before he had left their mother.

He rubbed his hand across his forehead and cursed himself for ever falling under the spell of Scarlett O'Hara. Was there no one immune to it? He laughed bitterly to himself. His mother, even! His doting mother who sided with him against her own husband, was now incensed toward him because of his treatment of a woman she barely knew.

He hated to admit it but, his mother was right about everything she had said. He was being a selfish ass, he hadn't thought of anyone or anything but freeing himself. But Scarlett was like a drug to him. Addictive, but harmful. Too much would kill a man, and if he returned to Scarlett it would mean his life, maybe hers as well. His mother didn't know her yet, maybe she never would. But either way, he could never live with Scarlett again. They would destroy each other, destroy the children and their lives would be full of bitter hatred. Yes, they were each of them better off without the other. Now if only he could stop her from haunting his dreams.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -

Scarlett sat by Mammy's bedside in Atlanta and bathed her brow with a cold rag. She had told her she was deathly ill, why, oh why, hadn't she listened to her? Why had she brought her to Charleston?

They had arrived in Atlanta three days ago en route to Tara, and Mammy had collapsed. Scarlett had sent numerous young boys out to find a doctor, but all of them refused to treat her, and so she was left alone, with her limited nursing skills to relieve her beloved nursemaid's pain. She had brief moments of lucidity, and some of delirium, but more often than not, Mammy was unconscious.

"Mammy, darling, please wake up." She sobbed. "You see, I need you now more than ever. Mammy, you're all I have left, don't you see? Everyone else is gone! Mother, Pa, Bonnie, Melly, Rhett..."

A low, raspy voice reached her ears, "Honey chile, yo Mammy ole now, I cain live on forever, honey. 'Sides, I done taught you all you need to survive. When I gone you jus' ask yosef, 'What would Mammy tell me to do?' and you listen to dat, you hear?"

Scarlett shook her head vigorously, "No, Mammy, no. I won't listen if you die, I'll only listen if you live, I promise if you live I'll do whatever you tell me, no matter what it is."

The old woman smiled faintly, "I know'd you since I slapped that fuss diaper on yo bottom, and Miz Scarlett, you cain fool me. You a tricky one, smart like a fox, but your ole' Mammy she know when you're trickin!"

"Mammy, you listen to me, now! You're going to live, you hear me?! You can't leave me alone, you know you can't do that!"

"My lamb not alone, honey. You got dem chillen to care for."

A ragged sob tore at Scarlett's throat. "Don't talk like that. I've got you, too. I have got my wonderful mammy. Nobody loves me like my mammy and I need her more than anyone."

"Thas right, honey. Nobody love you like yo Mammy, but you a grown woman now and I done my work." The old woman dropped her eyes shut and Scarlett pressed her lips to her hand.

"I love you, Mammy." She whispered.

The only hint that her words had been heard was the wistful smile across the broad dark face and the slight stirring of her fingers.

A knock came from the bedroom door and Scarlett saw Tessa come in. "Miss Scarlett, the children are at the dinner table, they'd like to know if you're coming down."

Scarlett wiped the tears from her face and stood. "Yes, I'll go down now. Sit with her will you, and if she wakes up for even a second I want you to come and get me, you hear?"

Tessa curtsied and Scarlett swept from the room, Rhett's handkerchief dabbing her eyes.

End of Silver Lining, Chapter 17

PLEASE review! The more reviews I get the more obligated I feel to keep posting, the less reviews I get, the more I think it doesn't matter if I update!


	20. Chapter 18

I know this is a a short chappie, but I figured something was better than nothing! I'll try and have more up this weekend! Thanks to all who reviewed!

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Myra- Wow, thank you! As for Mammy we'll have to see, as for Rhett; I wouldn't mind smacking him upside that hard head of his myself!

Mel- Thanks! I tried deleting it 3 times but is giving me trouble. Thanks for letting me know!

Missysammy- Rhett is a disappointment lately, isn't he? Even his mama thinks so!

Aroon1190- Wow, I'm speechless. Thank you so much! I appreciate it more than you can know. Most people I've spoken to were appalled by Rhett Butler's People. Didn't he even admit to not reading GWTW?

Soswimmer13- Thank you for the review. It is always nice to hear other people's opinions on stories, and I'm glad you were able to enjoy RBP.

- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -

Scarlett returned to Mammy's bedside, weary of the sleepless nights, but terrified that if she left Mammy alone, Mammy would reciprocate. Tessa caught sight of her and stood. "She hasn't woken up, Ma'am. She's been sleeping real peaceful."

She nodded her head, "Good. My mother used to say that sleep was a healing thing. Perhaps mammy's sleep will heal her and she will return to us."

Tessa smiled hesitantly, "My mama used to say that too."

Scarlett glanced sharply at her maid. Tessa never spoke of anything personal, especially not her family; as befit a nigra maid, but Scarlett found herself wondering about her pretty servant's past. Why hadn't she gone north? Certainly she could have passed as a white woman, and probably have married a rich gentleman and lived in the comfort her former masters were accustomed to.

Tessa bowed her head and curtsied, "Is there anything else you need, Ma'am?"

Scarlett shook her head and waved her away. "No, just be sure the children are tucked in bed, please."

The girl nodded and left the room as Scarlett sat beside Mammy. How could she have so quickly become so grey-skinned? How could her normally bulky form be so thin? Scarlett shook her head and rubbed the area between her eyebrows. If only Mother were alive, she would know what to do.

Scarlett gripped Mammy's hand between her own and sighed. Mammy couldn't die, how could she stand it if she did?

Scarlett awoke to the sound of clattering dishes and opened her eyes to see Prissy setting a saucer of tea on the table next to her. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. How could she have fallen asleep, especially now, when Mammy needed her most? Sometime during the night she had dropped her nursemaid's hand and it hung from the bed. Scarlett kneeled on the ground, using her skirts a pad and clutched Mammy's hand once again. It was stone cold.


	21. Chapter 19: All Alone

Tohru12: Thanks so much! Frankly, I'm not exactly sure where I am going to go. I do know that if I follow this a planned, it will be very long! I didn't want Mammy to die, but it is a fact of life, she had to at some point. And although she is gone, she will_ probably_ still make an appearance sporadically through Scarlett's thoughts.

**- - - - - - Silver Lining, Chapter 19: All Alone- - - - - - - - - **

Scarlett stared up at the brocade canopy of her bed in Atlanta. She hadn't wanted to return here, she had been headed straight for Tara. Should she have continued, although Mammy had so suddenly fainted? Would Mammy have survived if she had felt Tara's strength? Would Scarlett be glad not to have another bad memory of the Peachtree Street house or would she regret creating one for Tara? She so badly wanted to fall asleep and have Mammy's death just be a dream. Why not? Why couldn't she wake up a girl again, before everyone she loved had left her? She glanced over at her sleeping daughter. Ella was curled into a ball beside her mother, her tiny hand fisted as though in anger and tear stains remaining on her cheeks.

Scarlett sighed; it hadn't been easy to comfort her children, not when she so badly needed it herself. She didn't like her daughter in her bed, but supposed it was better than the alternative- a completely empty bed, void of everything but her hollow body. Her mind reeled back to when her beloved Mammy had passed.

_----Flashback----_

_A tremor went down her spine and the hairs on her body stood on end. Mamy's hand was as cold as… as cold as death. A strangled gasp came from her small body and she threw herself over her beloved companion. "Mammy! Mammy, come back, come back! You can't truly be gone, I know you. You would never leave me- not now when I need you more than ever. A long, mournful wail escaped her lips. How much death was she supposed to endure? She recalled what Mammy had told her, "When I gone you jus' ask yosef, 'What would Mammy tell me to do?' and you listen to dat, you hear?" What would Mammy want her to do? She racked her brain, but in her mental exhaustion could only think of one thing- tell the children._

_- - - - - - - - End of Flashback - - - - - - - - - -_

She turned and looked at Ella once more. The child had been distraught when she had learned of her mammy's death. Scarlett heard her tiny voice echo in her head, "Why does everybody I love leave me, Mama?" she had asked, her eyes filling with tears of not only anguish, but rage. Scarlett had not known how to answer that question, for was it not the very query she asked herself? Wade had handled things the way she supposed his father may have. Bowing his head he whispered, "May she rest in peace". When he had raised his eyes to his mother's, she caught a glimpse of moisture, but he quickly excused himself to the library.

Scarlett massaged the area between her eyes. What was the answer to Ella's painful question? Scarlett had rarely considered the fact that those that she lost, her children lost as well. Of course she knew they mourned Bonnie, Melly and Rhett, but never had she imagined that they were possibly the only people she knew that had gone through more pain than she had in comparison.

Why, when Scarlett had been Wade's age she was a happy, carefree child. Spoiled, pampered and adored, her every whim catered to. Her son had lost his father before his birth, his Grandmother at the age of three, his beloved Grandfather shortly thereafter, his stepfather, Frank, his baby sister, his Aunt, who was more like his mother, Rhett, who was the main father figure in his life and now Mammy. Mammy, the mainstay of Scarlett and her children.

Scarlett rolled away from Ella. She had done her best to protect them from the ravages of war. She couldn't count how many nights she had gone to bed hungry so Wade would be well-fed. He was, at times, the only one at Tara with decent clothing. She risked her life so he could keep his father's sword. She involuntarily snorted. A stupid sword. What had she been thinking? Her son would have been much better off with a mother that showed her affection instead of a ridiculous piece of steel.. As for Ella, well she had made certain that she would never face the cruelties of life that she and Wade had been forced to undergo. Scarlett had bullied Ella's father in more ways then one; all to make money. Of course she had enjoyed the benefits of it, but the driving force behind her seeming cruelty was her children, whether people chose to believe it or not. Scarlett sighed. Yes, her children had been taken care of materially, but what about emotionally? If she had cared for them better, would the deaths of Melly and Mammy hit them so hard? If she had cared for them better, would Mammy have even died? Perhaps she was too old to care for small children anymore, but Scarlett couldn't see it.

She studied the intricate pattern of her counterpane and sighed. What happened now? She had not shed one tear since she had awoken next to Mammy's body. After her brief moment of grief over the body, Scarlett had actually felt her emotions shut down. She wouldn't be able to bear it if she could feel. Cognitively, she was well aware that she was devastated, but for her well being her body refused to allow the expression of it.

Scarlett closed her eyes and thought of the funeral. Tomorrow they would go to Tara and Mammy would be laid to rest. Then she would figure out how to get on with her life. Life without her darling Bonnie, her best friend, Melanie, the only man she had ever truly loved, Rhett, and the one person that had always loved and accepted her no matter what she did, Mammy.

**End of Silver Lining, Chapter 19, All Alone**

- - - - - - - - - - --

I will try to have more up asap, but I do have a heavy work schedule this week. Please let me know what you think, and have a great week! Shanley


	22. Beauty From Ashes, Ch 20

I'm not certain how I feel about this chapter, but I'll let you decide!

Annie3: Wow, thank you so much! I didn't mean to make you cry, I'm sorry. But wow, what a compliment! For some reason your review is what spurred me to get off my derriere and write this chappie!

Missysammy: Yeah, that Rhett sure seems to have a bad pattern for dependability, doesn't he? Thanks so much for the review I appreciate it very much!

Joyce LaKee: Oh, I'm glad to see you back! I'm pleased you're still enjoying it, I hope life calms down for you. I know what you mean, trust me!

ObscenelyAboveAverage: Woah, thanks! I am so happy you're enjoying it and you review brought lit up my entire day, so thank you!

- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -

**Silver Lining, chapter 20**

**Beauty from Ashes**

The cool November wind mussed Scarlett's hair as she watched the negro minister that had come to bury Mammy. He hadn't known her, so why was he up there in front of all of them conducting a sermon?

She glanced around her at her fellow mourners. There were so few there to pay their respects to an amazing woman. Careen was to her right, Suellen and her family stood to her left and behind them was a small crowd of servants. Dilcey, Pork, Pansy, Prissy and all the others. Scarlett stood in the front and center of the mourners, Ella clutching her left hand and Wade holding her right arm. Mammy had been all Scarlett had left of the happy golden days before the war. She was a representation of the barbecues, the balls, the carefree summer days of youth. She was a living reminder that at one time, Scarlett had been young and without crushing responsibilities. She was a testament to young Scarlett, before she had become hardened, embittered and at times cold and callous. She was a monument to Ellen Robillard O' Hara, all her daughters had left to learn of their mother. In short, Mammy was the pillar of strength, courage, love and loyalty. Now she was gone, and with her the things she had stood for. When she had died she had taken with her the sparkling ray of hope in so many lives.

"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust…." Scarlett heard the preacher say right before she began contemplating Mammy's final resting place. She had wanted mammy buried next to Ellen, where she would have wanted to be for all time, but to do such a thing would make the O'Hara's social outcasts in Georgia. It was unheard of even for a white family to attend services for a black woman, but such a thing may be forgiven by those that knew them. To lay a dark skinned body next to a white one would heap trouble on Scarlett's head that she didn't need, and so she had made a compromise. Mammy would not rest in the slave burying ground, but neither would she be in the family cemetery. There was a willow tree near the Flint River where Mammy would take her three young charges, Scarlett, Suellen and Careen to picnic at least once a week when they were small.

_**Flashback**_

"Why do we always come to this spot?" 6 year old Scarlett whined, crunching up her face.

Mammy eased her bulk onto the soft blanket she had spread out. "Cuz, Miz Scarlett, dis be de prettiest spot on Tara. Come an' sit down, now, honey."

The pretty child shook her black curls, "No! I want to picnic by the peach trees, down the river!" she insisted, pointing in the direction she wanted to go.

Suellen rolled her eyes, "it doesn't matter where we eat, Scarlett, stop being naughty!"

A tiny foot kicked at a patch of clover. "Hush up, Suellen, I wasn't talking to you!"

Suellen darted towards her sister, "Don't you tell me to hush up, you're the one that causes all the trouble!"

Mammy reached out and yanked Suellen's arm. "Sit yo'sef down right now, Miz Suellen! You actin' like white trash. Is you an O'hara gal or do you b'long to dem no-count Slattery's?"

Suellen pushed out her lower lip but sat down again, just as Mammy was standing. "Miz Suellen you keep an eye on Miz Careen, now ya hear? Your sister and me gonna have a little chat."

Scarlett scowled, "No we aren't! I'm going to take my food and eat by the peach trees and y'all can stay here, I don't care!"

Mammy leaned down and swooped the child into her strong arms. "No use kickin' at me, chile, you comin wif me, whether you like it or no!"

Scarlett quieted and gazed at Mammy out of two emerald like eyes. "I'm tired of the willow grove." She murmured.

Mammy nodded. "I know honey." She replied quietly. "But dat's jus cuz you ain't neber seen it yet." They stopped a few yards from Suellen and Careen and Mammy set down her charge. "Now I want you to sit here and look, you hear? I'm gwine back to your sisters, but you gonna stay here until you can tell me why dis spot so pretty!"

Scarlett sat, confused as to why Mammy was so insistent that they eat here. But if just sitting would help her figure it out, then she would do it. Her nurse left and Scarlett squinted at her surroundings, intent to see what her mammy did. She sat like that for quite a time, or so it seemed to her childlike mind before she noticed that the river cut through the land, creating a rather soothing sound. The slope down to the water was covered in bright, soft grass, littered with clover and wildflowers, which did cause a pleasant smell. The hot Georgia sun beat down on a perpendicular creek, which met the river at this very point, and was shallow enough for Scarlett, Suellen and Careen to splash around in. The willow trees provided perfect shade from the sun and when you retreated behind the willow curtain, it did feel like a fairy kingdom. A slow smile spread across her tiny face and her dimples came out of hiding. She leapt to her feet and hurried over to where Mammy and her sisters were finishing their food.

Mammy smiled when she saw her favorite and gestured for her to come onto her lap. "Did you see it, honey chile?"

Scarlett smiled eagerly, "Yes, Mammy, I see it now! This is a fairy kingdom like the one Pa talks about in Ireland. This is our kingdom, isn't it, Mammy? Am I the fairy princess?"

A rumbling laugh erupted from her nursemaid, shaking the child resting against her belly. "Honey, you is jus' as Irish as yo' Pa!"

Scarlett grinned, "But was I right, Mammy, was I?" she inquired.

"Of course you right, Lamb. How come you jus' know figger it out? Any child as pretty as you is a fairy princess." She replied, still laughing.

Scarlett nodded, "I knew it!" She threw her tiny arms around Mammy's neck. "Thank you for showing me. You're the best Mammy in the whole world!"

_**End of Flashback**_

Scarlett felt a lump rise in her throat at the memory of that magical day. Her eyes darted toward the red hole in the earth and she noticed that the coffin was about to be lowered.

Remembering the words of Grandma Fontaine when her beloved father had passed, she raised her hand. "Wait, please, wait!" She turned toward her children and knelt, taking their hands in hers. "We're going back to the house now, alright?"

Wade frowned, "But Mama, the service isn't over!"

"A very smart woman told me once that until you hear the dirt being thrown over the casket, they aren't really dead to you, that moment hurts more than anything. The two of you are much too young to have to hear that. This way you can keep Mammy alive in here." She said, tapping the left side of her chest. "Now you run back to the house and we'll come back later, alright?"

The two of them nodded and Wade reached for Ella's hand. "Alright, Mama." Wade whispered.

Suellen watched this exchange with wonder, amazed at the maternal gesture on the part of her very selfish sister and shamed that she had intended to keep her children there to see Mammy disappear beneath the surface of the earth.

"Wade, will you bring your cousins, with you? There are some spice cookies in the kitchen y'all can have."

The boy nodded and waited for them to catch up. Scarlett met Suellen's eyes as their children retreated, and a form of truce was born at that very moment. Scarlett reached her hand behind her and Sue stepped up to take it. They turned their heads to be sure the children were out of earshot and Scarlett extended her right hand towards Careen. After she accepted it, Scarlett nodded for the service to go on.

So Mammy was buried in the magical copse at Tara, where she and her three charges had frolicked. Where she had tried so hard to form a bond between the three sisters. Where she finally had succeeded in her mission to unite her lambs.

**- - - - - End of Silver Lining, Chapter 20, Beauty From Ashes- - - - - - -**

_Please be sure to let me know what you think of this chapter. I'm really not sure whether I like it or not, so I may replace it, depending on what y'all think._

_Thanks so much for reading! ---- Shanley_


	23. Chapter 21

_It's after 2am and I was up most of the night last night. (My niece has the flu, and I had to sit up with her.) But I wanted to give you something, since it has been awhile. Please forgive any spelling or grammar errors- exhaustion, you know?_

_Please do be a dear and review, even if it's just to let me know you're reading it, I would be grateful, as it does encourage me. Alright, done with begging now, lol. Enjoy. ---- Shanley_

_**Silver Lining, Chapter 21**_

Scarlett sat at her mother's desk, her chin in her hands and heart at her feet. Her divorce papers sat unsigned next to her and she re-read the settlement offer, trying to gather the will to put her name on the parchment. She would be the most independently wealthy woman in the country if she signed. Her children would have everything! Fine clothes, luxurious homes, the ability to go anywhere and do anything. When the time came, Ella would have her pick of eligible gentleman and Wade would be one of the most sought after bachelors. She knew Rhett didn't want her, apparently didn't even want the children he claimed to love so dearly. In fact, he wanted rid of them so badly he had increased his already considerable offer, as she had been informed via Uncle Henry just that morning.

She shook her head in a useless attempt to clear it. No, Rhett still loved her, he had to! If he did not, then he couldn't have so much anger towards her. Nonetheless, it seemed that this step was necessary for him to remember this. The love that had endured ten years. The love that had survived through war, fire, gossip and Atlanta. A love that had the ability to withstand all that couldn't be eliminated because of one woman realizing her stupidity.

Scarlett rolled her shoulders back. She would live through this and she would become the woman she should have been. She recalled hearing something once about a bird called a phoenix that burns to ashes, and from the pile of ashes emerges anew, with a fresh start. She would become the phoenix or she was not Katie Scarlett O' Hara! Yes, she would be better than ever and Rhett Butler would come crawling back to her. He would see that they couldn't get on without one another. If he didn't, well, she would still have her children, Tara and his money.

She glanced at the note Henry had sent.

_Scarlett,_

_I know you better than you think and so I am certain you are feeling very compelled to agree to Rhett's request. But I urge you not to do it! You will be ruined, and so will your family. You have never been a fool, don't start now._

_Henry_

She smirked at his certainty, "Oh no, Uncle, this won't ruin me, it will make me!" she whispered, dipping the quill in the ink well.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -

Joseph bounced in his seat, "Father can't you tell me what the surprise is? Please?"

Rhett grinned, "No Joseph, if I tell you it won't be a surprise."

The child sighed and leaned back. "How far are we from the park?"

"We'll be there shortly."

Joseph nodded. "I love surprises, but not when I know I'm going to get one. Why did you tell me about it if you didn't want me to ask ?"

The boys frankness stunned Rhett momentarily. He had been slowly becoming more and more at ease with his father, but this statement so strongly suggested that they had always been close.

Joseph looked down at his shoes, "I apologize, Sir. I didn't mean to be rude."

Rhett gripped Joseph's shoulder, "Look at me." When he obeyed, Rhett continued, "I am your father, you can say anything to me as long as it is respectful. Being respectful doesn't mean treating me like a stranger your aunt invited over to tea. What you said was perfectly normal for an 8 year old boy to say to his daddy."

Joseph looked at him with shining black eyes, so like his own. "Bonnie called you Daddy." He said quietly.

Rhett nodded, wishing that Bonnie hadn't been mentioned. "Yes she did."

"I always thought it would be nice if you were my daddy. I knew you were my father, but a daddy is better, I think."

Rhett smiled wistfully. "I am your daddy, and you can call me that if you'd like."

Joseph shook his head violently. "No, sir. I don't think I should. The boys at school never call their fathers 'daddy'."

"Oh? What do they call them?" Rhett asked, humor lacing his voice.

"Father or Papa, sometimes Pa, but never Daddy." He paused a moment and looked at his hands. Hands broad and strong, with long, tapered fingers, like Rhett's. "I would like to call you Papa, though. I think that's what boys say instead of daddy."

Rhett felt his heart tug at the excited smile his son was trying to hide. "Alright, I'm Papa now, then."

Just then the carriage rolled to a stop and Rhett looked out the window to be certain Joseph's surprise was there. Satisfied, he threw the door open, not waiting for the footman. "Come here, Joseph." He beckoned, opening his arms. The boy went into them willingly and they stepped out, Rhett holding his son in one arm and his other hand covering his eyes. "Keep your eyes closed." He murmured, setting him down. Rhett beckoned for the footman to bring the surprise closer and Joseph heard a clip-clop, clip-clop.

"Open your eyes, son."

Joseph did and he squealed with delight upon seeing a steel gray, New Forest pony, staring at him out of amber eyes. "A pony, Papa, a pony!!!!" he jumped up excitedly and the pony backed up, frightened.

"Calm down, you're scaring him."

Joseph quieted and, not taking his eyes off his gift asked, "How do I get to him?"

Rhett held out his hand to the horse, "Like this, he has to see that you won't hurt him."

Joseph did so. "Now what?"

"Take just a couple of steps. That's right." Rhett said when he followed his fathers' instructions. He withdrew a few sugar cubes from his pocket. "Here, lay these flat on your palm, like this. Then slowly advance." He demonstrated.

Joseph nodded and obeyed, his eyes shining when the pony nudged his silky nose into the palm of his hand and nickered softly when the cubes were gone.

"You can pat him if you'd like."

Joseph stretched out his hand and when he first felt the velvety softness of his very own pony, turned to his father with shining eyes. "Thank you, Papa. He's the best gift I've ever had."

"You're welcome, son." Rhett murmured quietly. "You're welcome."

_** The End of Silver Lining, Chapter 21 **_

Annie3: I'm glad, too, I am certainly in your debt! Your review left me feeling warm and fuzzy, so thanks!

Joyce LaKee: Yes, that is true. Death is a sad fact of life, and you have to admit, Mammy's death can be a great tool for angst! Thank you for the review. I do agree with you about Scarlett and Suellen. I think it's that reason why they didn't get along. IMO if somebody is quite a bit like you, either you repel one another or draw each other, but nowhere in between!

Missysammy: As much of a skunk Rhett is acting, he doesn't know Mammy's dead. (I don't think, anyway). Maybe when he finds out he'll regret not being there. Or maybe he'll be a prick and not care. He hasn't told me yet. Whatever the case, rest assured that Rhett is not done with his wife, even though he is trying to be. As always, thanks for the review! It means a lot that you take the time to do it!

Dorme99: Pleasure to cyber-meet you! I am delighted that you're enjoying 'Silver Lining' and I do hope you continue to. My thanks for the review.

Myra2003; Aww, thanks! I must confess that I did write young Scarlett with Bonnie in mind. I always thought Rhett spoiled Bonnie just like Gerald spoiled Scarlett—and didn't Rhett mention a couple times that Bonnie was like her mother? I'm not certain anymore. Thank you again!


End file.
